Mysterious whispers
by Haunted Quill
Summary: i suck at summariesMysterious new bey blader chick. Tyson gets jealous over Kai and his new 'friend' Kiya, Is there a reason to be? Tala comes to visit Kai, hes not who he used to be. Kai goes missing with Kiya, who will come to their rescue?
1. Chapter 1 : The meeting of the K's

**This fic is rated pg 13; there is violence, boy on boy action, girl on girl action and boy on girl action, use of strong language, and sexual language. I do not own bey blade or any of the characters in it.**

**Kai is late for team practice, the team worry because this has never happened before, they search for him and find him with a girl. Tyson gets very jealous and sparks fly. Tala's been on holiday and has come to Visit Kai, Tala is not who he used to be. Kenny has been working long house with Mariah and Dizzy on a secret experience to what effect? Kai and his new 'friend' Kiya are kidnapped by king and queen. So the rest of the BBA, Tala and Mariah come to their rescue but in times of tension, who will crack under the pressure? And who will give into a secret desire? And what will become of our beloved neko-jin Rei? What does the future have in stall for him? To find out more enter my realm and read my fic, and watch fiction become reality.**

**Mysterious Whispers**

_**Kai's point of view:**_

I stood in the centre of the park. I could hear a crowd of young teenagers yelling and the familiar count down "3 2 1 let it rip!" I walked over to investigate people automatically removed themselves from my path. Dranzer vibrated in my pocket, she was restless, I couldn't understand why. As I reached the edge of the dish I scanned it and my swift crimson eyes soon found the two blades spinning one on defence the other on attack but getting no where. I studied the blades the one on defence caught my eye; it was black navy blue and red and built for speed. I would have liked to have looked at the blade closer. The second blade was bright pink and orange built for destroying. I then turned to the bey bladers. It was obvious whose blade was whose. To my left there was a young, ginger haired, rough looking boy, obviously a bully, as he wore dead attack and defence rings on a string around his neck, no less than thirty of them. He looked calm but I could see the beginnings of panic in his eyes. I turned my head to the right to see who was defeating the bully, when I saw the other bey blader I cocked an eye brow. She was stood there in tight black jeans and a black and white V neck top and around her neck was a navy scarf, My hand unconsciously travelled to my neck and smoothed my own very similar White scarf. Then I started to take in her very feminine features, starting from her feet and her extremely nice black knee-high boots, her legs hidden beneath tight but stylish jeans, her feminine hips her hands hung by her sides loosely in concentration, her whole attention was on the match. I let my eyes wander upwards to her smooth stomach covered by black and white silk then her chest, that moved win time with her breathing nice soft and concentrated, there was a slight, teasing shadow of her cleavage her slender neck delicately wrapped in the navy scarf, then their was her lips, turned down into a frown. Her velvety looking lips slightly parted, trembling slightly with each breath. Her straight nose splattered with light freckles, high cheek bones, she was well bred, her blue eyes fixated onto the bey blades in front of her. Inwardly I groaned as her style was so close to mine. _Bloody fan-girls _I thought with a growl that never passed my lips. I let my eyes wander way from the girl with the shocking blue eyes and the curly brown hair and back to the dish suddenly she cried out.

"Nefetiri! TAIL BASH!" She shouted above the roar of the watching crowd. Her voice was strong, soft in pitch and she had a strong English accent. I glanced at her, she was smiling now, and she was pretty but nothing special. I let my eyes flick back to the dish, just in time to see a large Nine tail fox rise out of Her bey blade it shone red black bringing startling memories of black Dranzer I stirred uncomfortably, I cleared my throat a little and glanced around no one seemed to notice, they were to wrapped up in the match. My eyes were unwillingly dragged back to the red/ black light, and I saw the nine tail fox beat down his opponent, which was wobbling dangerously. The triumphant bey blade moved in for its final attack. Smack, the orange bey blade was smacked out of the dish parting with its attack ring as it went, the attack ring was heading. Straight for the victor's face. She didn't move, yet. I was just about to reach for Dranzer to hit the ring away from the girls' face, when her own bey blade jumped to her defence with out a word from its master. The girl caught the attack ring and looked at it with a mild flicker of interest. She threw it at the now sobbing bully's feet.  
"Next time you decide to pick on some one make sure they are weak. Or Pick on some one with your skills, your lucky I didn't trash your blade wreck..." She said in a bland uninterested tone. As the bully was dragged away by his gang kicking and screaming for him mom.

'_What a cold hearted bitch_' I thought then realized I would have done the same in her position. I looked around me casually, I was still curious about her blade, but then I saw them and they saw me and immediately made a B line for me. '_ahhh No Fan girls! Please don't let them be like the last lot that tried to strip me in public!' _

Then there was a tap on my shoulder, I turned and found the girl who had been battling.

"Nice scarf" she told me.

"Yeah I get that a lot" He told her, glancing over his shoulder at the fan girls.

"I saw you watching the battle" She told him glancing over his shoulder to look at the fan girls who were squealing about pens. The girl laughed "sorry Kai Am I interrupting a fan club meeting."

"Oh so you know my name then" I mumbled expecting her to pull out a pen and paper to ask for my auto graph.  
"yeah I saw you on the telly a while back." She told me.

"who didn't" I replied glancing at the fan girls. "So what's your name? Any way"

"Kiya, Kiya Delmont" Kiya answered with a kind of sweet smile that made me think she might have a hidden wild streak. "so what do you think of the battle?"

I gave a slight nod of approval. "I'd would take you up on a battle but I've got training to get to" I looked at my watch, damn I smashed it yesterday. "do you have the time?" I asked as politely as I could despite a feeling of unease and a tingly feeling I couldn't quite understand.

"2:30 pm" Kiya answered with a swift but nice efficiently.

"Oh fuck" I cursed "I'm late I've gotta be across town like 15 minutes ago"

"where's your transport?" Kiya asked obviously looking around for some sort of flashy car

"I walked" I told her. She flashed me that smile again and my stomach lurched.

"well I could always give you a lift." She said gesturing to a black Lamborghini Diablo. I just about managed to keep my mouth shut as she pulled out her keys. "don't worry I'm not about to kidnap you"

"uh sure, If you don't mind..." I said looking at her car that seemed familiar, I couldn't quite place it but as I approached it and got into the passenger seat and the engine roared and the speakers began blasting my favourite song did I realize where I recognized the car from. It had been parked across the road from my house for the past week, Kiya must have moved into the house opposite me, I heard a girl had moved in.

"Directions?" She asked buckling up. I took the hint and did the same. I gave her my address.

"Oh that's opposite my house" Kiya laughed and with a squeal of Tyres we were away. Kiya hummed as she drove, her driving was really good, if she was a guy she could have been a boy racer. As she was occupied with driving I had a chance to study her. I was looking at her when I looked at her eyes she glanced at me and my heart leapt as our eye's met.

"what?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "have I got lipstick on my teeth or some thing?"

"what? Oh no" I answered looking back to the road.

"then why stare?" She asked, I cleared my throat.

"well I was wondering about your bey blade and your skills." I lied coolly. She laughed, a wonderful sound for some one who had to listen to Tyson guffaw for most of the time. Her laugh was high and clear but soft.  
"there's more to me than meets the eye" She told me looking at me to give me a quick wink.

"Indeed" I said in my best sceptical tone. She turned a corner and down a street of familiar houses, my street. She stopped out side my house. I smiled slightly.

"thanks for the lift" I said and got out of the car, just as I was stepping out of the car did Tyson and the rest of the Blade breakers come crashing out, obviously about to search for me, as Tyson had his mobile out. I felt my phone vibrate. I shut the door and lent over the car door.

"don't forget about our match" She said handing me a small card. Just at that point I heard gasps and there were the blade breakers staring at us.....

A little note from Mysterious Blue eyes: Hey all i hope you liked the fic so far. I am working on the second chapter. I hope I kept the charecters as close to their usual selves as possible. please review my work. this will make me work harder and I always like people to tell me the truth about my work good or bad. I'm just finding my feet at the moment the nect chapter will be far more exciting.


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprise, surprise

**_Notes: I do not own beyblade or any of the characters, I only own the plot and the charecter Kiya. _**

_Please review my work!._

* * *

**Chapter 2 : surprise, surprise.**

**Kiya's point of view.**

So there they were, the blade breakers watching Kai take my number from my hand. Our fingers brushed not a big deal to me or him by the look on his face.

"KAI you didn't tell us you got a girlfriend!" Max said staring in awe. Kai silenced him with a death threat look. I couldn't't help but laugh. He shot me one of his death glares. I simply raised my eye brows at him. That elegant mask, that he kept to hide his emotions twitched. My heart leapt when I realized that I had almost managed to make Kai smile!

_Get a grip woman! _I scolded myself. I must admit I found him a little attractive but he was nothing special. After all there's only one person I can count on and that's me, I don't need any one else. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Rei's voice

"So aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked.

"hn" was his only reply so I as usual done it myself.

"I'm Kiya, Kiya Delmont, I live across the street, I kind of distracted you're Little friend Kai, It's my fault he's late, he was watching me blade." I said. There were a few worried looks on my usage of the word little. Kai raised his eye brow I continued my happy smile; Kai didn't scare me I wondered why though only briefly. I looked around the blade breakers who all smiled and announced their name when it came to Tyson though there was a look on his face I couldn't quite decipher what it was. "well I'd love to stay and chat but I think I held up your training long enough. Talk to you soon, and Kai don't forget our battle or are you afraid of getting your ass whipped by a girl?"

I drove away with out allowing him to answer and parked my 'baby' in the drive way of my house. I let out a sigh, it wasn't a good idea to taunt Kai like that I knew but I couldn't resist. I went into my house to find it to my disgust decorated with balloons. I grimaced as Lana the maid approached me.

"I know you don't like it miss, your mother ordered it, she says it not healthy for you to be alone in a big house and not know any of your neighbours... she's already invited some guests." She said I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Lana get Trudy to take the decorations down. Then find all the numbers of our guests and tell them I am feeling slightly under the weather and that I am not up to a party. Phone my mother and tell her that if she wishes me not to be alone maybe she could actually take some time of work and spend a day with me and tell her to tell father that too" I answered before sweeping up to my room. I took Nefitiri from my pocket and stared at her feeling her warmth. I was deep in thought when my phone began to ring in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone to be met with Max's voice.

"Hello, Kai just got your invite for tonight, we'll he doesn't know because we were going to throw a surprise party tonight for his birthday but we don't want to tread on your toes so I was going to ask if we could combine the two" he asked their was a slight unsure quiver to his voice.

"Actually I was going to err...cancel... parties aren't my thing..." Kiya admitted.

"aww come on! It'll only be a small party! And Kais never had a birthday party before! And we want to make you feel welcome! I think it's a brilliant idea please?" Max was practically begging.

I smiled to myself; I had this whiney little bugger begging at my feet, I thought about it and let out a sigh.

"alright, we'll have it over mine. Just keep it small, I cancelled my guests" I said there was a shout of triumph. "but you're helping me tidy up in the morning." Max relayed this information.

"what time do you want us over?" Max asked.

"7 o'clock" I said deftly. "Tell Kai I'm challenging to a beyblade match, so bring him around the back, there's a dish, I'll sort every thing else out. So who's on the guest list so I know what I need?" I asked. Max told me some names I wrote them down but the little Burk forgot to include himself so my list was.

Kai, Tyson (I'd head of his reputation so I made a note to put extra food up), Rei, Kenny, Hillary, Mariah and of coarse Max. I thought for a second.

"Max I'm inviting a few friends of mine ok?" I said with a smirk as I wrote down a few extra names.

"it's your party" Max said. "who are they?"

I could hear the curiosity in the blond's voice.

"My friend Kayo and Kitty" I answered. "don't worry you'll get along with them just fine."

"alright see you at 7 bye bye" I said good bye to max and with that I hung up. I got off my bed and down stairs and find the decorations gone. I smiled and called in the help. They all came.

"I will be having a party I'd like you to put any thing smash able out of reach. Put out some alcohol and food enough for 20 and make sure this place is tidy then you can have the rest of the night of." with that I dismissed them. As I watched them retreat to carry out my requests I wondered why my mother found it essential for me to have them. After all I prefer to look after myself but my mother had insisted in sending 'help'. All they are are spies or some one to be there so I'm not lonely. With in an hour the place was set there was only one thing left to-do. I picked up my phone and called Kitty.

"hello?" Came a voice as the ringing finally stopped.

"hey Kitty its Kiya, I'm throwing a small party want to come?" I said quickly.

"uh sure what time does it start." she asked.

"well it's a surprise party for a friend so half six at my house ok? Bring your sister too" I said looking at my watch. 3:45 flashed of my Nike watch I sighed.

"Sure we'll be there then." Came the answer.

"see you then I got to go get ready bye" I hung up with a sigh and went to my room and then into the shower my music was on loud and I sang along to it.

**Tyson's point of view.**

First he's in her car now she's throwing him a birthday party? I felt the rage and jealousy inside me bubble to the point I thought I was going to loose it, but no, I had to play it cool so I decided to act the fool, well normal any way. I was halfway through scoffing some delicious cream cakes when he walked in I licked my lips and found them covered in cream from the cake. Kai sipped his coffee. I finished the last cake and wiped the cream of my face. The phone rang I looked at Kai he didn't move. I went to grab the phone but he grabbed it with out looking our fingers brushed for a few heavenly moments. I stared then caught myself and turned to the mess I made with the cream from the cakes.

**Kai's point of view.**

I looked at the cream on the back of my hand that Tyson had left there I put the phone to my ear and slowly licked the cream, of my hand, I saw Tyson squirm. I have known for a while how he felt, I tried not to encourage him but I tease him every now and again for staring at me.

"hello?" I asked into the receiver to see who was calling me.

"hello Kai!" came a familiar voice.

"Hello Mr Dickinson" I answered in the polite voice I reserved for him and him only.

"I have word that my friend daughter has moved in opposite you" Mr Dickinson said, I wondered how the guy seemed to know every thing.

"Hn" I answered showing little interest though I was interested.

"Kai, I need you to do me a favour, dress up nice for you beyblade battle with her tonight and make her feel welcome alright?" Mr Dickinson asked. I sighed. And Mr Dickinson must have heard my reluctance. "she's a nice girl and I know you've met her, so are you going to turn down the owner of the BBA for such a small favour?"

"No, I'll do it" I answered curious to why he was pushing this. I realized Rei had now entered the room. He didn't look at me and I narrowed my eye's suspiciously.

"that's wonderful, is Rei there? I need to talk to him" Mr Dickinson told me I wished him well and passed the phone to Rei who turned his back on all of us and began taking very quietly. I was curious but I didn't want to show it so I just picked up my coffee and left. I went to my room and carried out Mr Dickinson's request, I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a navy shirt. I showered quickly and dressed then set to work on my hair. I looked in the mirror I thought I looked ok though I was missing my face paint and my frown was not as effective like this but my glare or 'death look' had not lost any of its potency, I smiled, a smile I only do when I'm alone after all Emotion is weakness and I don't want the others to know even the I am weak some times. My mind flicked back to black Dranzer and I mentally shook my head to dislodge my thoughts. I stepped out of my room and looked around no one but my sensitive ears lead me to the living room where I could hear a full scale argument ready to explode. Hillary was trying to convince Tyson caps and nice clothes did not go, he was refusing to take it off. Just as I entered the room my eye's caught sigh of Hillary who was red in the face, and shouting.

"TYSON TAKE THAT HAT OFF NOW" She screeched

"NOOOOOO" He hollered back, then fwarp, she slapped him hard across the face and was about to do it again.  
"Don't or you'll leave him with a hand mark" I said.

"well I'll just have to use foundation to over it then" she snapped glaring at Tyson, needless to say that cap came off very quickly. I almost let a smile slip. I looked around at my team mates. Starting from Rei I noted down the different items of clothing and hair styles.

For this special occasion Rei was wearing white trousers and a white shirt, the top few buttons were undone, it was a nice touch. Reis hair was down there was an absence of his all famous bandanna and wrap. I smiled to myself at least I wasn't the only one to make an effort. Then I let my eyes wander further to Hillary , who was now a lot less red and chatting to Rei happily. She was wearing pink knee high boots a white skirt and a Pink top her hair was curly and their was a bit of make-up on her face, I concluded after studying her a little. My eyes glanced to the corner of the room where Kenny and Mariah were huddled, I couldn't help and find that suspicious I've been walking in on them constantly for the past week they have been visiting, always talking in whispers. Mariah was wearing a pink, silk kimono and nice pink shoes to match her hair was in its usual catlike fashion. Kenny was wearing black trousers white shirt and a black tie. He looked like he was about to go to a funeral. Then there was Tyson nice black trousers and a red shirt. I looked around the room, I couldn't help but notice max missing.

_Hn some things up _I thought. I didn't know how right I was at the time.

**Max's point of view.**

I quickly showered and changed. I wore beige jeans and a white shirt. I grabbed all the presents that had been stashed In my room and snuck out and ran across the road blinded by the box's that covered my sight, I got to Kiya's house and rang the door bell. I head her answer but couldn't see her.

"Hello" She said there was a puzzled tone in her voice.

"I got kais presents" I explained. I heard her laugh. A pretty musical laugh.

"come in" She said taking my arm to guide me. But I tripped and she stopped me from falling. She took some of the gifts from my arms. I gave her the quick once over and I just caught myself before my chin hit the floor. She was wearing classy knee high boots in black leather, a black skirt and a royal blue corset top. I cleared my throat and smiled.

"you look nice" I said tearing my eyes way as she placed the gifts on the coffee table, she did it very gracefully I noted, stealing a side ways glance.

"thanks, you look handsome yourself." she answered making me blush, I thanked her and placed the gifts down.  
"I better get back before Kai notices I'm gone" I said before making a hasty retreat. I walked across the road and though the library window then into the living room. Kai looked at me.

"where have you been?" He asked.

"getting changed "I answered making a B line for Tyson who then asked me why I was blushing. I told him that I was hot. I looked at the clock. 6:30 soon be time for a party, I had a funny feeling this would be a night to remember. I sigh and rest my head on the back of the chair as Hillary turned some pop song on and started singing. She twirled and I wondered if she knew her skirt went up that far, I also wondered if I am the only one how noticed it did.

* * *

I will be back with the third chapter. I hope you liked this one, I'm just getting the feel of the charecters dont worry the next chapters will be alot more interesting. R&R please


	3. Chapter 3 : Party

**I do not own beyblade or the charecters, how ever I do own the plot and I own Kiya. She is named after my rottie. **

A/N: in this I am still familiarizing myself with the charecters. please read and review. Thank you to those who have reviewed and I will have chapter four us as soon as I finish it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The party.**

**Kiya's point of view.**

I was stood peeking out of the window in my normal relaxed state. The twins had arrived at half six as arranged. Kayo was finishing up her make-up she was wearing a purple dress with matching boots. Her shocking violet eyes were cast down as she done her mascara, her black/purple bangs covered her face. Kitty was laying on the sofa in a black dress with beige design on it; her boots were beige knee high boots. Her make up was simple but pretty. Her blond hair was tied up.

I saw them approach my house and head for my back gate, as I had instructed them too. I smiled and told Kitty to stay there and I exited the living room. I took my launcher out and Nefitiri and I slotted her in to make it look authentic. I smiled and walked through the patio doors and I let Nefitiri go. She circled around the guys and two girls as they entered. The girls raised an eye brow at this, Kenny squealed and jumped back, Kai looked at me directly into my eyes, and I just stared back. There was a nod of acknowledgement. I looked around the guys face's, Rei was staring, Kai must have noticed to because he cleared his throat and the team members and Mariah seemed to relax, I called Nefitiri back to me. I smiled my best seductive/ teasing smile; Rei must have caught on to what I was doing because he nudged Kai forward. I walked through the second set of doors the others would go through the first set and beat us to my living room. I looked back and smiled at Kai as I walked and beckoned him to follow. I disappeared into the living room not waiting for Kai, who was taking his time as if I was about to turn and pounce on him at any second. I suppressed a chuckle at the thought.

**Kai's point of view,**

Man look what she's wearing! I didn't know I had hormones until now. I follow her as she leads me through a large kitchen , she shot me a sexy smile but my face told her that I wasn't interested but as I walked past a mirror I noticed a look of curiosity in my eye's. I quickly covered that up. I followed her into a large sitting room. As I did, my team mates, plus Mariah, Kiya and two girls I don't know jumped out and hollered.

"SURPRISE"

I couldn't deny I was surprised and I think I might have twitched a smile, I know Kiya spotted it. The two girls I didn't know stared at me in Awe.

"So this is what all the sneaking around is about?" I asked walking further into the room. The team looked a little nervous but Kiya approached me and hugged me.

"Happy birthday!" she said. The others glanced at each other and we all exchanged happy birthdays and thanks and then there was the gifts.

"Open mine first!" Max shouted handing him a present wrapped in green wrapping paper. I un-wrapped it and saw a new scarf exactly like my one but this was newer and had 'Kai, blade breakers team captain' embroidered on it.

"For team matches" Max said well naturedly. I gave him a fain smile though I was quite surprised. I was expecting some thing stupid. I put the box down and that's when Tyson thrust a box into my hands. I raised an eye brow and opened the box. Inside I found a belt identical to the one that had been trashed during a beyblade battle. I was one of a kind I knew, so Tyson must have paid allot to get it fixed; it was a good as new. Rei now thrust a box into my hands and smiled. I opened it new leather biker gloves. My eye brow twitched "what's with all the clothes?" I asked. Kenny laughed.

"Well err... your not easy to buy for you know" The chief said pushing a box into my hands as I was swiftly relieved of the gloves. I took it and opened it my eyes widened a little when I saw what it was. In the box was Dranzer. Though she was much different now. She was now black, red, navy and silver, the attack ring was silver and deadly looking, and I couldn't wait to try her out. I picked her up and felt her warm glow, I smiled a private smile reserved for Dranzer, then remembering where I was I frowned and put Dranzer in my pocket.

"She looks great chief" I said. I was about to thank them all when one last present was handed to me but in a more gentle fashion. It was Hillary and Mariah.

"It's from the both of us" Hillary said with a blush. I opened the parcel and lifted out a launcher. If I'd been Tyson I would have started squealing in delight but I am me so I gave a nod and a small smile of approval to the new style and improved style launcher that had my name engraved on a small silver plate. I was about to thank them all thinking the presents were over. When Kiya came over.

"We didn't have much time to buy you a present so I had to rush, so I hope you like it" she said handing me a small box. Hesitantly I opened it. It was a watch, black navy and red and very stylish. I put it on.

"Thanks. Thank you all" I said. For the first time, I realized how close I'd gotten to my team though I wouldn't admit it.

"Look" Tyson announced. I looked up.

"My god, Kai got a smile" Kenny said

"No not that, Food!" Tyson said shouting the last word and scrambling past and pushing Kiya into me. I caught her and she caught me, thankfully because other wise we would have both ended up on the floor.

I looked down at the girl in my arms, I may hide my feelings but unfortunately I have no control over my hormones, which were racing right now. She straightened herself out and gained her balance. Our eyes met and in her deep sapphire eye's. I saw a reflection of myself, my own empty emotionless shell. So there we were to empty shells of people looking back through one another. Her eyes seem to pierce me and look into my very soul. I found it slightly creepy looking into her emotionless eyes and I wondered if others felt the same about me. I also wondered what made her like that, hiding from the world behind a façade of happiness, I wondered if she was very happy, I doubted it. I wondered if others saw this default façade in me. No, I decided, only those who have suffered like I have like Kiya. I wondered what had tortured her so bad in the past. I didn't have much time to dwell on this thought because she pulled away and turned some music on.

"Smoothies any one?" she asked there were some nods so she disappeared and I heard the faint buzz of a smoothie maker.

**Kiya's point of view. **

I couldn't bare him staring into my eyes much longer. I had to do some thing so I switched on the music and came out here to gather my thoughts. As the smoothie maker hummed softly, I recollected staring into his eyes, seeing past the mask and into a tortured soul, a tortured and lonely soul. I wondered. I know what pain feels like so I knew he has had a bad past but I just didn't know what it was, but I wanted to find out.

Smoothies now done I balanced them on a tray. I re-entered the room to see my two friends hanging off a very disgruntled looking Kai. Max was dancing wildly with Hillary. Kenny was talking to Mariah and Rei was trying to stop Tyson making a mess. I served the smoothies my fingers brushing Kai's as I handed him his. He sipped some giving him a moustache, he slowly licked his lips.

"Good?" I asked raising an eye brow at the extremely sexy movement.

"Hn...Nice" was the answer I got. Some one grabbed my hand and I was dragged onto the dance floor and I began dancing with Rei. Who was surprisingly a really good dancer? I felt eyes upon me and glanced around. It was Kai, he was watching me, I didn't mind, I just smiled and danced a little closer to Rei.

_So Kai Hiwatari what do you think of this? _I thought as I began dancing teasingly.

Then it happened, my favourite song come on.

((For those who don't know the song)

Freak me baby (ah yeah)  
Freak me baby (yeah just like that)  
Freak me baby (c'mon.....c'mon)  
Freak me baby  
  
Let me lick you up and down  
Till' you say stop  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Coz tonight baby I want to get freaky with you  
  
Baby don't you understand  
I wanna be your nasty man  
I wanna make your body scream  
then you will know just what I mean  
(then you know what I mean)  
24 carat gold  
Don't want the night to grow cold  
I wanna lick you up and down  
(And) then I wanna lay you down  
C'mon sexy  
  
Let me lick you up and down  
Till' you say stop  
(Every time I think about Your Love I want to lick You down)  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
(And when You get so freaky girl You know I want to love you now)  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you  
  
I love the taste of whipped cream  
(Hey)  
Spread it on top of me  
You know I can't resist you girl  
I'll fly you all around the world  
(all around the world)  
I wanna see your body drip  
(oh baby)  
C'mon let me take a sip  
Take off what you cherish most  
Cuz when I like to brag or boast  
  
Let me lick you up and down  
Till' you say stop  
(Every time I think about You're Love I want to lick You down)  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
(And when You get so freaky girl You know I want I want to love you now)  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you  
  
Let me lick you up and down  
Till' you say stop  
(Every time I think about You're Love I want to lick You down)  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
(And when You get so freaky girl You know I want I want to love you now)  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you  
  
Let me lick you up and down to make You're bounted body wanna scream  
Every time I think about your Love I want to lick you down  
Let me freak you all night long and girl, then you will know just what  
I mean  
And when You get so freaky girl You know I want to love you now  
Let me lick you up and down to make You're bounted body wanna scream  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you  
  
Let me lick you up and down  
Till' you say stop  
(Every time I think about You're Love I want to lick You down)  
Let me play with your body baby  
Make you real hot  
(And when You get so freaky girl You know I want to love you now)  
Let me do all the things you want me to do  
Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you))

I began to dance with Rei, pressing my body against his slightly. Rei was frankly enjoying the attention as I licked my lips and swayed my hips in all the right places.

**Kenny's point of view.**

Kiya was dancing closely with Rei, teasing Kai mercilessly. I could tell they liked each other. The body language and stats said it all. It would interest me to see her beyblade; Kai himself had said she was good. I would like to get her statistics with dizzy. I will ask Kai to get her to beybattle and watch the battle. I caught a brief glimpse of her be blade and wondered who put it together, it was fantastic. It compromised defence for speed, but speed in itself is a defence so all in all it wasn't compromised. I glanced around and I saw some one walking across the road towards the front door of the house, his hair was vivid red and slicked back. He had a white suit on with a black bow tie. He disappeared in the shadows of the entrance. Kiya was oblivious because she was dancing. The window was open to let in the air and nervously glanced at the window and in climbed the green eyed menace.

"You can't have a party with out me, chaps" The red haired man laughed

"Tala?" Kai asked with a raised eye brow,

"The names Bond, James Bond" Tala announced proudly. "Now which one of you is Kai Hiwatari?"

Every one gasped and stared.

"Don't you remember Tala? I mean James?" I asked. The red head shook his head.

"I am Kai" Kai announced. Tala or 'James' handed Kai a letter.

_Dear Kai,_

_Tala had an accident in England; he tried to ride a pony backwards while he was drunk. Well the horse didn't want to submit so Tala pulled his ear and the horse threw him. He hit his head and when he came around we were watching James Bond and now he seems to think he's James Bond can you help him get his memory back? I hope you can._

_Byran_

Kai raised an eye brow and passed the letter around. Kiya started to laugh. Tala turned his attention to all the girls and started chatting them up. Kitty and Kayo were falling for it, both were blushing as Tala whispered to them and soon the party picked up again and every one was dancing. When I next looked at my watch I noted it was 5 past 3, I yawned.

"Kai shouldn't we be going home?" Kai was drinking and talking with Kiya.

"You can stay here tonight, any room but the ones with labels." Kiya said her cheeks red from the alcohol. She and Kai continued to talk. Mariah smiled at me and I felt my stomach flip. She left the room and I took her example. I was soon snuggled up in a bed, I closed my eyes and I felt some thing soft climb into bed with me I opened my eyes to see a mop of pink hair. I smirked to myself and fell asleep feeling the, now, familiar feeling of Mariah caressing my chest.

**Rei's point of view. **

Kiya and Kai were deep in conversation, the chief had gone to bed just after Mariah. Hillary had fallen asleep on the sofa, drunk. I was drunk and I knew it. Max had his head on my shoulder and kept peeking up at me with those brilliant blue eyes. Tala and the other two girls had disappeared a while ago. I nudged Max, who groaned and I smiled.

"We shlood go to bledd" I said and giggle drunkly.

"Together?...ok?" max stood up and held out his hand, I took it.

"Where's Tysoon?" I asked

"He went down there" Max said pointing to the door and down a flight of stairs. I figured it was the cellar. I lead max out of the room up the stairs the first door we came across the sound bed springs and giggling could be heard as long with Tala's "now now ladies there's plenty of me to go around." so we continued down the hall way and collapsed onto the first empty bed we came across, we began making out.

**Tyson's point of view**

I was drunk and Kai was all over that little whore like butter on toast, so I decided to check this place out, first the cellar. I walked down the stairs to find a be blade training area, posters of the Majestics , the white tigers, the blade breakers and a full length cardboard cut out of Kai alone, full length. I stumbled towards it and grabbed it really believing it was him.  
"Kai?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around the cardboard cut out, I got no answer.

"Hmm the strong silent type, just the way I like you" I told him. "Did I ever tell you I love you?.... Well I do, your eyes are like pools off.... Cherry soda, lovely and inviting, and you smiles so sweet it out does chocolate and your lips...are like candy that I can't stay away from." I kissed the cardboard cut out and began to dance with it until I drank some more and passed out cuddling into the Kai cut out.

**Normal Point of View.**

Now Kai and Kiya were alone, a slow song came on and Kiya stood up and looked around.

"Care to dance master blader?" she asked with a curtsy. Kai smiled and stood up.

"Only if you promise not to tell" He replied. He stood up and took her hand leading her to the middle of the floor he pulled her close and they began to dance. Kiya rested her head on kais shoulder and yawned, the clock now read 4:45 am.  
"Kiya?" Kai asked suddenly.

"hn?" was the answer she got which caused a small smile to spread across his face.

"Thanks for tonight" He told her.

"No problem" she yawned as she began to fall asleep on his shoulder. Kai flicked the switch on the music.

"I think we better go to bed" He said as Kiya yawned and nodded. He put his arm around her waist as she swayed and he led her up the stairs.

_Thank god you're so light _he thought as he was supporting most of her weight. He went past a room with a name tag that read "Neil "on it, Kai briefly wondered who Neil was. But as if guessing Kais though Kiya answered his unspoken question.  
"Neil's my brother, he's in the RAF" Kiya said yawning again. Kai nodded and continued walking Kiya's room was right ahead so he headed for it. He pushed the door open. Her room was newly decorated, navy and black. Her bed covers were navy silk. The room was void of personal items you would normal see in a girls room. Kai carried her to her bed and she plopped on it. She was fumbling around with the zip on her boots. Kai who had been admiring her room bent down and helped her. Together they managed to get her boots off. Then their eye's met. Both of them lent forward unconsciously and their lips met. They kissed, a soft lingering kiss, Kai pulled away and went to apologize but Kiya moved forward and kissed him again her tongue seeking entry into his mouth but Kai would not submit, their tongues battled for control for a short while until Kiya gave in and allowed Kai to have control. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and caressing. Then Kai stood up, they said awkward good nights and Kai left closing the door behind him. As Kai went to a room he stopped to look at a picture. It had been taken recently, Kiya was in there and a tall dark and handsome boy in a British RAF uniform, there was a post-it attached to it saying 'Kiya if you ever need me here is my personal number, don't hesitate to call me, I'm here for you . Neil.' Kai smiled to himself, you could tell they were close. He went to a room and collapsed on the bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Woo thats a long chapter, sorry those who do know the song but for those who dont I hope you like it. please R&R and i will soon post the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 : Dranzer

**_Hey all, heres the update of my story._**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own bey blade or any of the charecters featchered in it, i ownly own the plot and my OC's If I did oewn bey blade I'd be hyper on sugar right now (i am any way)  
  
Thank you for the Kind reviews, the more you review the more I'll update! Chapter 5 is already under way, I hope you enjoy this. Mysterious Blue Eyes._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4; Dranzer**

**Kai's Dream from Kai's Point of View**

The soft whirring of a beyblade was the only noise in the darkness. I narrowed my eyes and listened carefully. A small smile spread across my lip's. That wasn't just any Beyblade, it was Dranzer. A soft orange glow appeared in front of me, throwing myself and the be blade into light then out of the light stepped a woman with wing's of a phoenix, wings of flame coloured plumage that made them look as if they were alight. Her hair was the same, fiery red. Her eye's were golden and shone with admiration. She wore a white fiery, flowing dress. I smiled and sat down. She climbed down sat at my feet and hugging me.

"Master," She sighed.

"Kai" I corrected her, I have had to remind her about that since the dreams began. I smoothed my hand through that long fiery hair. Enjoying the feel of it's silk like caress.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Dranzer asked looking up at me so our eye's met. Suddenly I thought of Kiya and I shook my head to rid myself of my thoughts.

"Why are you so loyal to me? After every thing I've done?" I asked.

"Because we are a team and on the dream level, friends, friends forgive, I can't explain it, But I know you as well as you know yourself. I am your bit beast and I know you're a good person. You can't keep denying your feelings, you need to find some one other than me who can help you and love you way's I can not." Dranzer said. "your team needs you, they forgave you, their your friends. Treat them like it once in a while."

"Dranzer?" I asked

"Hn?" She replied.

"Since when did you become my conscience?" I said with a small smile. Dranzer giggled, a high twittering noise.

"well I only want m.. you to be happy" She whispered.

"me too..." I sighed.

_**Now awake. **_

My eye's flicked open and I squeezed them shut against the invading light. I pulled the cotton bedcovers that little bit higher trying to capture those last few threads of sleep. It was useless, I could not get back into that heavenly state of unconsciousness. I watched the lights filter through the fine skin of my eye lids and began to think about Dranzer, black Dranzer and Kiya, I knew Kiya had a part to play in the war between my light and dark side, but I did not know what it was... yet. I looked at the clock on the bed side table. 9 am flashed at me in luminous green light. I sighed and swung my feet out of bed, I looked at my self in the mirror studying my toned body and my black silk boxers. I stood up and wandered down the hall way to see who was up at 9 am after such a late night. I passed Rei and Max's room, I guessed it was when, I could hear a giggle from Max that was quickly cut off by a moan from Rei. I raised an eye brow, no need to ask what they were doing. I walked past another room, MORE Giggling?!?!?! The door was slightly ajar, and there was Tala and those two chicks. I raised an eye brow and kept walking.

_Man, every body is getting some except me! _I thought. I went down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. I really needed a drink. I didn't think Kiya would mind me helping my self to one. I got half way there when I heard snoring coming from the cellar, I didn't need tell who it was, I knew already, Tyson. I crept down the stairs and smiled at the sight I saw, some boxes, some one was half way through putting up some kick boxing gear and Tyson laying on the floor cuddling a life size cardboard cut out of me. I wish I had a camera because that would have brought me a few hours silence. I snuck up the stairs and into the kitchen. I made my self some coco, which I found in a cupboard. I headed up the stairs, as I passed Kiya's door I stopped I could hear her, she was whimpering. I set my mug down on the table next to her brothers photo and pushed the door open. She was tangled in her bed sheet's her hair spread around her like a halo.

_Sexy isn't she.... Go wake her up and take that innocent look away and then Take her._ The evil, masculine voice of black Dranzer whispered in my head, I licked my lip's, looking at that luscious body entwined in the navy silk bedcovers. Her lips were slightly parted shivering very slightly with every breath and whisper.

_Kai, don't listen to him, you saw in her eye's a mirror of yourself don't give her some thing more to hide. _Dranzer's soft, warm, feminine voice whispered. I shook my head and growled.

"shut up" I snarled. I snuck forward and felt the soft silk bed sheets between my fingers. I pulled the blankets up to covered her partially revealed body. I caressed her hair to quiet her down as she began to whimper in her sleep. She was begging to some one. I caressed her face. She jumped in surprise and those brilliant eyes opened.

"K... Kai?" She said pulling away slightly.

"you were calling out in your sleep, couldn't sleep so I came to check on you" I whispered standing up.

"uh... thanks" She said sitting up and running her hand through her hair.

"No problem." I said finding her beautiful blue eye's with my own crimson ones. She looked away quickly, Has she guessed I can see past her mask? Into the soul behind? Or is it she can see into my soul and will not pry into it with out permission. I couldn't help but watch her, my mind puzzling over her mystery.

"see some thing you like?" She asked in a cheeky, playful tone that sounded hollow to my ear's.

"what?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"You're staring." She whispered with a small smile. I blinked and smirked.

"I was just thinking. Have you got any plans today?" I asked in my normal ,casual, slightly cold tone.

"just tidying up after my guests have gone, why?" she asked turning to look at me, my mind drifted back to the kiss a few hours before.

"well me and the team have practice today, I was wondering if you'd like to tag along so we can have our promised battle" I said with a shrug.

"Sure, well if you'll excuse me I've got breakfast for every one." She said standing up. Her black silk night dress slid down her body to its rightful place. I stopped myself from staring immediately and swallowed as my eyes followed those long well shaped legs. I looked away once more.

"You don't need to cook for my lot, we'll go home and get some thing " I said looking at my well toned body in the mirror.

"I insist, I don't get visitors often." She said putting on her dressing gown.

"alright, I'll go get the team and get them home so we can get washed up and dressed and we'll meet you back here about 10?" I said giving her a slight smile.

"alright," She said, I wondered if she remembered any thing about the kiss, she didn't seem to. I caught her glance, some how I just knew she remembered, she was acting like nothing had happened.

"alright 10 it is" I said and with that I left, some how I felt slight disappointment, I couldn't understand why. What was I expecting? I shook my head and began waking up each of the team members, pretending I didn't know what was going on and who was with who. Though I was curious to why Mariah was with Kenny. We all trooped to my house, Tala in tow, he was rather reluctant to leave his lady friends. Though he did have a big boyish satisfied grin on his face.

We got to my house and showered and changed me putting my new clothing and accessories on. My wet bangs hung over my face. I walked into the room I caressed the watch on my wrist, the watch Kiya had brought me. I walked in the room. Tyson's jaw dropped. Hillary whistled.

"Kai looks fly in his new gear" Rei laughed. Max was eating candy the other side of the room. Obviously He and Rei had decided to keep their relationships under wraps but I couldn't help but think there was some thing up, Max was not his usual hyper self but he did giggle at Rei's little rhyme. We were all ready to leave, Tyson was very quiet I noticed.

"lets go team" I said and we all left ready for a day with our new friend.

* * *

If you are confused about any thing I have put please do not hesitate to ask! Chapter five is under construction, I would like to thanks a few people. Tazzy bum! thank you because with out you this fic would not exist, Jonny, for just being you and a few other people i may have forgotten!

please R&R and I'll up date a.s.a. p. tell your friends. MBE


	5. Chapter 5 : Many Battles

I'm back with the 5th chapter and chapter 6 is under way!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, other wise you'd be seeing this on the telly instead of reading it. How ever I do own My OC, Kiya and the plot.

Thank you for my reviews.

Shinjiku. Thank you for reading my fic, to find out whats happens between Kiya and Kai, you'll have to wait and read on I'm afraid, but trust me, theres more steamy kisses between the two. Chapter six: hot beach and Hot bodies, has been started. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rhi: thank you once again for reading my fan fic,I value all my reviewers thoughts on my work and this drives me to work harder. I hope you like this chapter.

Jonny: Shut it you muppet! lol, I love you too hun i hope you like this chapter, if you look past the beyblading its alright right? please R&R  
MBE

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : Many Battles.**

**Kiya's point of view. **

After Kai left I showered and dressed in my black cargo pants and my black rebel t shirt. I wore only socks on my feet, Kitty and Kayo had gone home now to get some sleep, leaving me alone to tidy up the mess. I sighed to myself and tidied up. It didn't take me long. I then started on breakfast. I set the large dinning room table. I unconsciously put Kai opposite me, I couldn't bar to have him so close after last night and that kiss. I could not help but think of his tongue caressing mine, his hands running down my spine sending shivers down my body. I shook the thought out of my head. It was foolish, I believe, to let some one get emotionally close and that close physically, especially in my position.

_You only put him opposite so you can watch him discreetly during breakfast. _Nefitiri's voice chuckled in my head. I shook my head and dismissed her in put.

I put the fresh orange juice, coffee, toast, fruit, pancakes, muffins and a cooked breakfast. I waited for my guests, who arrived shortly after. I put up my façade of happiness back up, Max and Tyson were delighted at the delicious food on the table, Tyson actually smiled at me as I pointed them out their seats.

Kai sat opposite me our eye's met, I offered him my best smile and sat in my seat. We ate quietly, well all apart from Tyson, Max and Hillary, Tyson seemed to be trying to shovel as much food into his mouth as possible, Max was getting high on the sugar in his coffee and muffins, Hillary was shouting to control them, not that she got far. After most of us had finished (Tyson was still shovelling in the food praising Kiya with his mouth full) Kiya made smoothies. This sent Max even crazier. Because of Kiya tidying up after the party and max promising to help but failing to, Max and Tyson got put on dish duties. That got the pesky pair out from the teams feet.

"so Kiya how do you want to battle, just me and you? Or have you got some thing else in mind?" Kai asked.

"I got some thing else in mind....a Proposition if I may" I answered meeting those fiery crimson eye's. Kai nodded to show he was listening I noticed all eyes on us. My expression turned serious.

"your team mates could use a day off after last night, so If I defeat you all in a one on one battle, they get their training and we get our battle, If I win you will give them the day off" I suggested

"what do we receive in return?" Kai asked, I thought about it.

"I'll be yours to control for a week" I asked

"you kick box right?" Kai asked, I nodded. "if you loose I would like you to assist me in a new training regime for the team"

"Done" I answered with a grin.

"Fine we'll do this in alphabetical order. Max, then Rei, then Tyson and them me the team captain." Kai said. I stood up.  
"bring it on" I said walking outside, letting them discuss their strategy. They came out and max was giggling as he took position Mariah counted us in.  
"3... 2... 1.... Let it rip!" She roared. I released Nefitiri. Max released Draciel. The blade collided instantly.  
"Draciel Hypervictory wall !"

"Netty! Attack!" Kiya Said her voice frighteningly calm. The blades collided, Draciel was pushed back.

"Draciel! Attack" Max shouted, His blue eyes wide as he observed the blades. Draciel emerged from the blade.

"Netty attack mode one" Kiya whispered, the bit beast did not show it's self but the blade attacked Max's relentlessly. After a few seconds struggled there was many gasp's as Max's blade landed at his feet. He looked up admiration and shock written in those eyes. I smiled sweetly at Max then Kai.

"don't look so shocked... This battle between you and I I have no intentions of stealing your 'world best title'" I said as Rei stepped up to the dish.

**Tysons point of View.**

I couldn't believe she wiped out Maxi so fast! She reminded me of some one but I couldn't quite place it. I watched with a growing excitement. I looked at Kai whose crimson eyes studied the beyblades. That had now been launched into the dish attacking each other with an animal like ferocity. The blade circled each other.

"DRIGGER TIGER CLAW" Rei roared as Drigger emerged from the blade and clawed at Kiyas blade.  
"Netty! Tail Bash!" Kiya said , the blades crashed and the bit beasts battled. Drigger came flying out of the dish into Reis hand, every one was staring in disbelief. It was my turn, Kiya called back her blade and I brought out Dragoon. I heard the count down.

"GO! DRAGOOON!" I yelled releasing my spinning beast,. Kiya released Nefitiri.

"GO NETTY!" Her clear high class English voice broke into my consciousness. My only thoughts were on winning the battle, for Kai. I wasn't going to play about.

"DRAGOON TAKER HER OUT WITH GLAXY TURBO TWISTER!" I smirked, let's get this over with.

"Don't get over confident Tyson" Shouted Rei and Kenny. I looked up, Kiya had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. I could feel the hair on my arms begin to rise. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and Nefitiri rose out of the blade.

"Nefitiri use binding flames!" She said her voice calm and cold, there was a physical struggle between the blade and one was knocked out with such a force it was hard to see whose blade it was. I turned my head to the bowl to see Nefitiri still spinning. I cussed as max handed me Dragoon.  
"Take her down Kai" I growled as I passed him.

**Normal point of view.**

Kai stepped up to the dish, Kiya tensed as she put Nefitiri in the launcher, Kai knew all his friend were behind him, even if they did want the day off. Kai have been carefully observing every match, he had the upper hand on this. He'd seen her battle though she didn't like to give much away. She smiled, Kai felt his heart skip, that girl, or woman, who appeared so weak and innocent just whipped out three of the best beybladers in the world. It was Rei who counted them in. The two blades burst from their launchers, landed ad collided. Both were pushed back. The blades rushed around the dish colliding obey their masters orders. This lasted for a short while. Suddenly at their masters command the bit beasts erupted entwining in battle. The beasts were so entwined all the males and one or two of the girls were strongly reminded of a different kind of being entwined. Mariah glanced at Kenny licking her lips seductively. The bit beasts disentangled themselves and clashed again. Both blades come crashing out of the dish into their owners hands, both of them stared in shock and Kiya laughed softly.

"That's not the out come I would have expected. So none of us won none of us lost....so what becomes of our deal?" Kiya asked. The all thought for a second it was Rei who came up with the answer.

"Both prizes are won. They team gets the day off and Kiya has to help with our training for the week." Rei reasoned. Kiya agreed.

"Hn" Kai said and nodded slightly.

Suddenly the team got over their shock of their defeat and Kai's draw and began discussing plans for the day. As Kai stood there brooding.

_He's damn sexy when he does that!_ Tyson thought admiring the blue haired hunk. In the end they decided on the beach.

"Enjoy yourselves" Kiya said covering the dish and getting ready to go into her house.

"come with us!" Rei said

"Yeah" came Max's and Tala's cry.  
"Kai?" Kiya asked.

"Hn?" he said looking up "what ever"

* * *

PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!

hints of whats to come.  
Max, water, sugar...  
Kai, Swimming shorts, Baby oil.  
Fan girls, hyper activness, ego growing.  
Kiya, Bikini, tala hitting on her.  
Race, winner, thank you's.


	6. Chapter 6 : Hot beach, hot bodies

_**HEY I'm BACK WITH CHAPTER SIX!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter! I would like more reviews this time though! I have lots more install! Breath taking car races, training for their next match and much more (thats hard I want to tell you soo bad whats happened) I've had a busy time latly! with my new puppy and stuff i hope you like this chapter though its been abit rushed.  Please check out new my story, you cant deny love. **_

_**well on with the fick I hope you enjoy I hope you R&R!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Hot beach, hot bodies.**

**Kiya's point of view.**

So There we were all packed and ready for the beach. I had a bikini on underneath my clothes, my back pack was in the boot of my Diablo along with Hillary and Mariah's bags. I started the engine and Evanescence blared on my system. Just then Kai started up the engine of his black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, The roof was down, his stereo also played evanescence but he began fiddling and linkin park began to play. Kai was accompanied by Rei and Tala, Tala was lounging in the back just looking chilled. Then Max started up the engine on his Dark green GTR Nissan Sky line. Tyson was sat beside him, Kenny was in the back, Dizzy was on his lap and in full working order. Max flicked on the radio and the others all glanced at each other and Kai growled as the tweenies came blasting out . Max began happily head bobbing as Kai took the lead, I followed and Max brought up the rear, singing along and bopping his head in time with the childish tune.

It was not long till we reached the small but inviting beach. The team set up our towels, Kai a little away from the us. Rei and I were giving orders and doing most of it ourselves. Tyson and Max stripped off and were about to go in the water when me and Rei tackled them and dragged them back for sun cream. After a gruelling time of getting sun cream on the energetic duo we released them. They quickly departed and made a big splash into the ocean. Rei done his sun cream with a little help from Mariah, who also did Kenny's and Hillary's. Then they to went into the ocean Kenny was rather reluctant to go but couldn't deny the girls. Tala strode towards me with a bottle of baby oil in his hands.

"would you do me the honour?" He asked. "I want a nice tan"

I laughed and took the bottle from him.

"Sit down and I'll do your back and chest you can do your legs." I said. He did as he was told. I took off my black cargo pants so when I sat down I would not get sand in them. I then took off my top to reveal my black bikini. I began rubbing the sun oil into Tala's back who groaned exaggeratedly. I done his chest and he pulled me on top of him. I slapped him playfully and pushed myself back up. Tala began doing his legs well casting longing looks over my body. I took the baby oil to Kai.

"Kai do you want baby oil or sun cream?" I asked the blue haired Russian.

"Oil" came his answer. I handed it to him and smiled.

"what no special treatment like my friend Tala" He said with a sparkle of some thing mysterious in his eyes. I Laughed softly.

"Getting Jealous?" I teased,

"Hn" Was the answer I received.

"Let me do your back so you don't miss any thing." I insisted interested in what went through the Russian boys head. I took the bottle of baby oil off him and sat behind him and began massaging the baby oil in to his back.

**Kai's point of view.**

I almost moaned in ecstasy as those soft hands massaged my muscles into relaxing. I usually hated people being close to me but her hands were bliss. She was sending electrons around my body begging it to relax. Like when you tickle a cat under the chin it purrs because it cant help it. She's saying some thing that I just missed. I looked at her in question.

"would you like me to do your front too?" She asked I nodded and she began working on my tanned well toned body. Starting at my six pack and working her way up she stopped and gently did my neck. Usually my senses would have been screaming danger but now they quailed under her touch. I puzzled over what was so special about it.   
_You fancy her _cooed Dranzer in my head. I mentally pushed that thought away.

_I do not Fancy Kiya. _I spat mentally. Kiyas soft voice snapped through my thoughts.

"your done" She said.

"thanks" I said. She got up and began walking away I watched her. I saw a faded bruise on her side and another one on her shoulder. I cleared my throat.

"Kiya?" I called, She turned "do you want me to do yours?"

She paused and thought about it then nodded and returned to me. She sat in front of me and clipped up her hair differently so that it was out of my way. I smiled inwardly, no I'd be able to look at those bruises. I couldn't figure out why they concerned me but the look of them made my hair stand on end. I put the baby oil in my hands and spread it around and then placed my hand on her back and examined the hand shaped bruise on her shoulder. It was old but I could tell it must have hurt. Pretending not to let on I continued to spread the baby oil, she was tense. She seemed uncomfortable with people touching her I observed. I couldn't help but wonder why. I did her arms and our fingers momentarily entwined sending electric pulses through my body. I cleared my throat.   
"I'll let you do the rest" I said handing her the bottle. She walked away and I watched her do her chest and stomach and legs through the corner of my eye, taking the more dignified approach than staring at her like Tala.

**Reis Point of view.**

I saw Kiya get ogled by Tala and the sly looks of my captain. I decided to take action. Keeping low in the water I snuck onto the beach tackled Kiya and threw her over my shoulder and ran into the water with her squealing all the way. We fell into the water with a crash. We surfaced laughing. I pushed my long raven hair out of my eye's. With them same eyes I saw Tala charge at Max and tackle the squealing blond to the floor. Then my eyes wandered to our team captain who was set away from the rest of our things sun bathing or as Tyson had once called it 'sun brooding'.   
"Kai come join us" I called. My team leader cocked an eye brow and shook his head.

"I bet you I can get him in here" Kiya dared , I smiled and knew she would.

"come on Kai" she said walking out of the water swaying her hips seductively causing Tala to look up in interest and begin drooling. Even I was turned on as she walked over to the Russian blue haired 18 year old. Suddenly a movement to the right caught my attention. Tala was on his feet running towards Kiya.   
"Noooo You don't want him to play" She was shouting as he attempted to tackle her. She jumped gracefully out of his way but he came at her again this time a young child was in the way of Kiya's escape so she had no choice but to let him tackle her. They hit the ground with a thud. I saw Kiya wince and Kai get to his feet. Kiya rolled and was now on top of Tala , who rolled again and was on top once more. Then Kai had reached the squabble as Kiya was laughing, though I couldn't help but feel she wasn't laughing inside. Yes I had seen the bruises but they could be from any thing, my instincts told me they weren't nothing. Kai pushed Tala of Kiya and picked her up out of the sand and with one deft but careful movement he threw her over his shoulder and came charging into the water. I could hear laughed and a snigger. Kai and Kiya went under.

**Kiya's point of view**

When Tala tackled me I felt a stab of pain tear through my body I laughed to cover the scream winding up in my throat. Tala didn't notice. I battled with the red head for a short time until Kai pulled him off me and picked me up and ran into the water with me over his shoulder. I slapped his back and bum squealing like a cave woman sending max into a fit of giggles. Then those amazing crimson eyes turned on me. I felt my stomach jolt and my heart ache for more contact with the blue haired blader. I did not understand what she was feeling. I have been told many times I can not love any one apart from my family and no one would ever love me in return. I pulled my eyes away and splashed him to escape that puzzled look on his face. Then I splashed some water at Rei who was watching our every move. He took the hint and began splashing around. The splash fight ended about half an hour later and we all got out of the water panting. Kai walked past me and flicked his wet bangs out of his face. I let my eyes roam over that toned tanned body. Hell no wonder the fan girls next to us were staring at him. They were drooling and wolf whistling, flaunting them selves around the guys. I looked at Hillary and Mariah they looked pissed off. I signalled them over.   
"are you fed u with those fan girls?" I asked, both girls nodded. I smiled "I have a plan."

Both girls grinned evilly.

"we'll be back in a minute guys." I announced

**Kais point of view.**

The girls were talking the next minute Kiya announced I raised an eye brow and smiled slightly. I watched Kiya's ass as she walked away I groaned inwardly. Damn these hormones.

_Some ones got a crush _twittered Dranzer

_I do not like her like that _I growled.

I turned to the guys, Tala was talking to Tyson, Rei was looking over Kenny's shoulder at some thing. Max grinned at me. I looked around Kiya and the girls were returning with some buckets. I raised an eye brow as they approached the ever annoying fan girls.

"Ladies" Kiya said getting all their attention,

"yes" They snapped, Kiya glanced at me and my heart leapt. The fan girls obviously knew that Kiya and Hillary and Mariah were with the team.

"You look a little hot ... so we thought we would cool you off" and with those last words Kiya, hilliary and Mariah threw the contents of the buckets all over the fan girls.

"ice!" squealed the fan girls standing up and brushing themselves off. Even I laughed as Kiya flanked by Hils and Mariah.

Kiya flashed a smile to me as the disgruntled girls moved of, they seemed to get the hint.

"I'm hungry" Tyson whined.

"me too" Kiya admitted.

"lets go get some food." I said standing up and packing away my belongings. My swim suit was dry by now. I put my trousers on and left my shirt off. Kiya and the rest seemed to have the same idea.

We began walking to the beach. The girls chose to go bare foot. Girls and shoes now there's a relationship I cant understand, they buy thousands of pairs of shoes and choose not to wear them when they are out. Oh great glass on the floor. Kiya began rummaging through her bag. Tala swept Hillary off her feet. Mariah jumped on Reis back. Kiya looked for her boots to put them on. I rolled my eyes. I threw her over my shoulder and picked up her pack. I ran across the room, she laughed and submitted to it. She was laughing, that felt so good. I got her clear of the glass then gave her a piggy back into a restaurant. Tala grinned at this.

"Feel nice being between her legs" he whispered unfortunately Kiya heard and hit the red head hard across the head.

I sat Kiya down on the chair and sat beside her when all were seated. Every thing went quiet which was quite unusual. Suddenly Kenny broke the silence.

"So Fox or do you still like to be called K.D? Tell us about yourself" Kenny said. I was puzzled though I didn't show it. Kiya how ever narrowed her eyes at the little nerd.

"no one calls me K.D any more and only my brother calls me fox." She said a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. "so call me Kiya."

"right" Kenny said hesitating. "so tell us about yourself"

"like?" Kiya questioned.

"Why you quit professional bey blading? Why did you ditch your team?" Kenny asked, Kiya blinked and looked at her hands. I knew this was not a subject to push.

"you were in a team?" Rei asked more to Kenny than Kiya, he must have sensed it too.

"Yeah, she was in a team called Celer Mors that translates into swift death." Kenny answered in his know it all voice. "K.D the Fox of Fire, S.D the griffin of shadow that's Kiya's twin, B.Y the Snake of illusion and W.K the killer whale of water".

"there's two of them" Tala asked pointing at Kiya.

"Was, her sister was killed in a car accident along with her father Kiya was the only survivor" Kenny said. I remember them, they were good, they were only 11 and they were the best in the world. Then there was a tragedy and Kiya was the only person to walk away alive. Se had continued to be captain to Celer mors for about a year after the accident and they were a strong team Kiya being the strongest of them held the teams reputation up until one day she just quit out of the blue. Every ones attention was on Kenny who was telling them about Kiya as if Kiya wasn't there.

"yeah she's a brilliant blader, I remembered her bit beast and looked it up on the internet. I found a lot of stuff. Like Kiya is allergic to Lettuce, she still has a fan site. Even her Email address." Kenny said. "she's just broken up with her boyfriend Gareth, reasons are still unknown"

"when your quite finished telling every one about my life Kenny, I would like to get some food" Kiya snapped. Every one frowned, Kenny had gone to far I thought.

"nothing with lettuce in aye?" Tyson said, I was about to launch myself over the table at Tyson for being so insensitive but a very disgusted Hillary slapped Tyson and was about to slap Kenny too but the waiter had come over.

Kiya ordered a coke and some medium rare steak with chips., Tyson ordered the hungry mans grill, Rei chicken curry, I had steak and chips also. We were all eating quietly. Kiya was quiet, she stared out of the window playing with her meal. she ate her steak and some of her chips. I had a feeling she was not happy with Kenny, she shot deadly looks at him that sent shivers down my spine. Kiya put her boots on and walked a bit behind the team. I dropped back to be with her.

"your very trusting" I commented.

"what?" she asked snapping out of her thoughts and looking at me.

"Your very trusting hanging around with us lot, letting us stay in your house and every thing" I said.

"no.. actually I'm not very trusting usually, just Mr Dickinson trusts you and I trust Mr Dickinson "Kiya said, I blinked in surprise.

"our Mr Dickinson? "I questioned. "head of the BBA?"

"Yeah, he used to manage our team before we split I keep in touch with him" She informed me. I nodded and did not push the matter. To my disgust I saw what we were headed for, A carnival, my eye swiftly found max running to the cotton candy stand.

"Oh damn" I sighed.

"what?" Kiya inquired.

"Max, gets hyper eating apples. And look where he is" I said looking to her. I saw her eyes scan the area in front of us.

"Oh... he's got candy floss... not good" She said "all it is, is spun sugar and food dye..." She said

"candy floss?" I asked

"Oh it's what us brits call Cotton Candy" She said turning to smile at me, my eyes felt her and I felt a jolt in my stomach. She rejoined the group she threw me a mischievous smile over her shoulder grabbing Kenny she headed over the roller coaster. I saw what she had on her mind ... revenge. I laughed.

"you coming Kai?" She asked turning to me and beckoning me seductively. Should I answer her plea? Shall I ride a roller coaster, should I drop my façade that had protected me so well from the world in hope she may let hers slip too? I looked at the ride and then at Rei and Tala heading for it. I quickly took up Kiya's offer.

She sat beside me, after putting a frightened looking Kenny in the car behind us. She gave me a wild smile

"I hope you don't mind but I don't appreciate what he done earlier" She said

"I don't mind, I wasn't happy with it myself." I said relaxing back into the chair of the ride. I pulled out my cash to pay but Kiya beat me to it.

"Hey I was going to pay" I said but I let it slide

"you can pay for the next one" she said and the ride began to move, it had hardly started and Kenny was already screaming like a girl, well to say he was screaming like a girl would be an insult to girls, especially Kiya who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself and not even holding on to the bar that had us strapped in.

When the ride finished I helped Kiya out of the car and Tala and Rei helped Kenny. Max was giggling like a drunk. He fell over in front of me, I stepped over him. Kiya frowned and Tyson helped Max up. Max then saw the Bumper cars.

"BUMPER CARS!" The young blond yelled dragging his dragon team mate towards them. Kiya followed smiling, Rei caught up with Kiya.

"wanna come on the bumper cars Kiya?" He asked, I felt the hot burn of an unrecognised emotion in the pit of my stomach. Was it anger? No it was not the familiar burn of anger.

_Jealousy! _Dranzer and dark Dranzer Both said at once before arguing. I silenced them, I was not jealous even If Rei Kon Is making a move on Kiya.

"Yeah... well team up. Me and you, Tyson and Max, and Mariah and Hillary, and who ever else is going on" Kiya said Folding her longs legs into a sleek blue bumper car as Rei got in a yellow one. I sighed a sigh of relief, they weren't in the same car. I got in a sleek black Car I paid the attendant and paid for me and Kiya. I inserted the token and watched with a mild interest as Kiya went to Pay the attendant who pointed me out, I smiled a little, and said I paid. She flashed me a smile and a wink. I couldn't help but smile but my frown was back in place when I saw Rei was watching. What was his problem? The siren went off and the war began, Rei and Tala was going down. Though I couldn't really stay mad at the red head who was not himself. The Raven haired neko-jin how ever was going down. I went after him like the tiger he was supposed to be. Ramming my car against his, He laughed I realized it was a game, Kiya then got me so I rammed her.

_I bet you'd like to ram her in a different way _came the sly masculine voice of Dark Dranzer.

"shut up" I growled. As my Car rammed Max's, Max was driving like a mad man hunched over the wheel giggling. For a breif moment I was worried about the blonds mental health them I saw him eating a chocolate bar. Not more candy I hissed silently. The ride ended and I found myself being dragged to the Waltzers by Kiya and Rei.

"you smiled... I've never seen that" Rei whispered in my ear. I glanced at him.

"you like her admit it" he whispered. I gave him a small death glare and glanced at Kiya. Rei chuckled "don't worry I wont tell"

Kiya dragged me onto the ride and we all paid for our selves. Kenny how ever did not Join us, Max and Tyson and Tala and hills and Mariah did. After about 5 minutes of relentless spinning, the ride stopped. I was dizzy and Kiya must have been because she stumbled out of the car and I only just managed to catch her. Rei tripped and bumped into Kiya, knocking us over. Kiya landed on top of me. She was laughing. I laughed it off and helped her to her feet. I lead her off the ride both of us swaying like drunks. We hit the side shows. Kiya was looking sexy and deadly with a gun in her hand shooting out the star. She won a prize she hugged the phoenix teddy to her.

"I'll call it Dranzer!" She said giving me a slow sexy smile "and I'll give her to Kai..."

I didn't know what to say I just held the teddy in my arms   
"thanks." I said. We walked around looking at the rides and such, the team on our heals. We stopped by a burger van Tyson brought some food and me and Kiya were stood around the corner talking. I was watching her lips and found my self slowly leaning forward my lips close to hers our lips brushed and....

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE I'LL WRITE! 


	7. Chapter 7 : Race for time

_Hello sorry It's taken so long to update I'm unwell! So heres what i got! I will write chapter 8! Soon I hope! I keep changing my mind about what i want to happen! Thank you for all your Kind reviews!_

_Lauren I'm glad you liked it heres the next chapter and thanks for reading it! I've been unwell so this isn't up to scratch I hope you like this chapter as well!_

_BlackDevil Thank you for your Kind review! The chapters up I'm glad you like the story so far! _

_Jonnykins, Hey hun I hope you like this chapter and you know me, I'm me i dont know how to be any thing else! Me write an Orgy I'd never I'm a good girl! -innocent smile, devil horns and wail appear-_

_Kani-Chan! I'm glad you liked it! Heres the next chapter I've been teasing you with for a few days with now! Thank you nicholas!_

_I would like to recomend a few stories that I like bothwriten by my friends. Kani-chan's (better known as Kanilla) _**Moving to California.** _Another two fics I'd like to recomend are writen by My friend Taz (aka __Fruchi-Tazza_) are **Stubborn Sharkfins **_and _**Under estimating the Fangirls. **

**well on with the story Please Read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Race for time.**

**Kiya's point of view.**

He was leaning towards me, I felt my heart pound, moving my body. I noticed some one approach and I pulled away. Rei stood there looking rather amused and smug. I sighed a little and stepped away from the Russian blader. It was getting late now. It was about 8:30 it would take about 3 hours to get home. Next up was the haunted house which was laughable. Then we went on the big wheel. I pulled Kai on there. As soon as we were up high I smiled feeling truly happy for once. he leant forward and captured my lips into a passionate kiss, I submitted to him, he pulled me onto his lap and he dominated my mouth exploring every inch of it, caressing my tongue. He pulled me closer to him taking compete possession of my mouth.

At that moment Kais phone went off in his pocket.

**Kai's point of View.**

I answered my phone with growing irritation.

"Hello?" I asked

"Don't forget the ride goes around….I knew you liked her we just saw you both making out!" Rei informed me. I growled and hung up. Kiya shimmied of my lap and onto the seat. She looked at the view deep in thought. the attraction was obviously there but I let her think things through. I had stopped denying I liked her to my self but there was no way I was going to tell her and if Rei told her I would take him out. The ride finished soon after. Kiya seemed a little distant, No one seemed to notice because she was laughing and joking around with the rest of them. Rei was at my side we were behind the group.

"she could be an asset to the team… we should get a team meeting… see what they think of Kiya Joining the team permanently" Rei said. I blinked, that hadn't crossed my mind.

"hn" I answered. Kiya was on another shooting stall I raised an eye brow at this.

"Fem fatal" Rei mused as Kiya got three bulls eye's. Winning herself a rather pricey 5 way radio kit. 4 head sets and one main system designed for group outings. ((A/N: basically a walkie talkie)) She walked away with a huge grin. We went on a few of the shows and side shows. We all sat down then and ate ice cream while Kenny and Kiya set up her walkie talkie. Kiya put the head set on, Kenny made some adjustments with dizzy improving them for Kiya. Kiya gave one headset to me, one to max and one to Tyson. Once they were all tuned in on the same station Kiya went back to the shooting game to get another one so we had two main sets and 8 head sets. Me and Rei went with her. Rei wanted ago so she helped him hold the gun in the correct manner. Rei did ok but not good enough to win Kiya another radio set. I took my chance. Picking up the gun I allowed Kiya to show me how to hold it. Her chest pressed against my back bracing me. It was very distracting but with Kiya's help I got three bulls eyes of my own and I gave Kiya the radio set. She kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help but let a smirk slip. We took the radio back to Kenny how had dizzy out and began working on the radio sets. Kiya headed to the haunted house promising Hillary it wasn't going to be too scary and Tala with a brave grin announced her would protect the girls.

"More like hit on them" Rei muttered following after the red head. I followed too. We walked through the haunted house Mariah was clinging to Rei who laughed. Hillary was cowering in Tala's arm. Kiya was alone ahead of us all. I walked up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. She span grabbed my hand and brought her fist up to punch me but she stopped herself from doing so.

"A bit edgy ?" I asked quizzically

"sorry I was far away and thinking" She muttered turning away from me and looking to her phone. I caught a glimpse of the screen of her phone. It read 'ill you' I puzzled this over. Surely it couldn't be kill you? I decided to let it slide for now. We made it out of the haunted house safe and sound and Kenny was looking rather smug. He ad fixed the walkie talkies to perfection. Kiya put hers set on and handed them out.

"they could be fun" she said putting mine on my head so that it didn't mess my hair up.  
"Turn the channel 25" Kiya whispered. I turned my radio to twenty five. She walked away the others were having fun with their radios Kiya had some thing else in mind. I could tell by the way she glanced over my shoulder and winked at me.

"Fun house" Rei shouted. Every one Including Kenny headed to the fun house. Kiya took the lead and glanced back at me.

"come get me Kai" She whispered into her radio as she paid the woman at the rides entrance and disappeared . That sexy whispers light a fire in my veins. But Kiya was offering some thing I couldn't resist, She was offering a hunt and me being a hunter wanted to dominate the situation and catch my prey.

I walked calmly towards the haunted house. So the hunt began and I would catch my prey. I paid the woman and I listened for any noise of Kiya my eyes skimmed for any glimpse of her.

"I'm waiting Kai" She whispered, I ignored her words and listened to the background noises. Music… I headed for it I thought I saw her but then I realized.

"Mirrors" I groaned and began finding my way through. I escaped the mirror prison, and onto a moving plat form which jerked suddenly.

"I'm watching you Kai…. Mind your step." She whispered. I knew she was close I took another step sliding some more. I got half way across and found I couldn't keep my balance. I was just about to land on my backside when I saw a flash of some thing and arms around me steadying me. I was surprised at the strength and balance of this person and I was even more surprised to find it was Kiya.

"I got you" she whispered straightening my shirt now that I was back on my feet. So many questions burst through my mind at that point I didn't know which one to ask first. Kiya gave me a quick grin and walked away using quick light bouncing steps. She moved like a dancer I observed. We made it out of the fun house safely. The others followed shortly after giggling. They went on a few more rides and side shows. Then headed back to the cars each person had at least 3 teddies apart from Kai who had the one red Phoenix that Kiya had given him. Now head sets on Tala got into the drivers seat Max's car (max had eaten so much candy he couldn't even sit still). I was in my car and Kiya was in hers.

"Meet you all home suckers" Tala said in a rather strong English accent that caused Kiya to laugh and me to raise an eye brow.

"Eat my dust tala." Kiya said. "you too Kai"

"you know I'm going to win so why bother" I drawled

"yeah right" the two chorused. So engines nor running the three of us waited for the green light.

**Normal Point of View**

The three cars sped down the straight Kai was in front Kiya not far behind. Tala was humming the bond theme tune under his breath. Kai and Kiya drew. There was a confused scramble while every one got their gear from the car. Kiya took her stuff home then Kiya walked over to Kais house to ask what time they wanted her over to train.

"come in" Kai said opening the door so she could enter "I want to go over some things with you"

Kiya sighed and entered.

**Rei's point of view. **

3 am two shadows walk across the road. With my amber, cat like eye's, I could see it was Kiya and Kai. They had been up for hours setting up the new training regime. Kiya reached her door. Her teddies in her arms. I liked Kiya and she suited Kai. I watched them down there acting like first time lovers. Avoiding eye contact, refusing to admit the attraction between them. They needed a little push and I was going to give them that little push. I have never heard Kai talk as much as he did when Kiya was around. Hell he even smiled. I watched as Kiya leaved in to kiss Kai on the cheek. I picked up a rock and threw it at the trash can. Kai looked at just the right moment. Their lips met in a heated Kiss which Kai eventually took control of and pulled Kiya close. I congratulated myself. I watched Kai smile once more and head back to his home. I climbed through the window and ran to my room. This was defiantly going to be interesting.

_A week later. (still in Rei's point of view)_

The past week has been different, fun, hard, happy, sad (oh god I rhyme). Kiya started the week with giving us time tables. To Kenny and Hillary's shock they discovered they were not taking part in training. Kiya came over 6 am every morning and cooked us breakfast and on the days she was working Kiya's Friend Tara would. Kiya, we discovered, run her deceased fathers law firm. Kiya was paying Tara, who lived in England, to come over here and take over the days Kiya was not available. The girls had all taken Dance up on Kiya's instruction and the guys had taken up Kick boxing. Kiya had been slowly weaning Max off sugar by replacing his candy with sugar free candy and limiting him to so much a day. Max was a lot calmer for it. The person to improve greatly though is Tyson. He was on Kiya's special Diet and training every day and kick boxing and push ups. He was looking damn good, unfortunately he knew this

_Flash back_

_Me and Kai were headed for his room to pick up his scarf, he pushed open the door to see Tyson posing in front of the mirror wearing nothing but Kai's scarf. Kai looked half amused half furious. The look on Tyson's face was priceless. _

_End of flash back. _

I also have continued my efforts on Kai and Kiya, each were as stubborn as the other. I couldn't help but sense Kiya was a little hesitant. She was hiding a secret, possibly many secrets. Tara who every one calls Tazzy, said that Kiya had a lot of stuff to deal with. Tara had said that Kiya had been very quiet lately. But thanks to Tazzy we had found out a lot about Kiya. Kiya used to be a sports addict, she used to swim, dance and kick box professionally on top of bey blading. Kiya had also been lead singer of a band. But when her mother remarried Kiya quit every thing. She just packed up all her awards, medals and trophies and that was it. Though Tazzy had said she often walked in on Kiya dancing or playing Guitar and singing. This phased me some. Kiya and Kai both had issues maybe they could help each other. Me and Kiya had become good friends in such a short time. We often stayed up late chatting over Msn Kai some times joined in on our conversations. Today unknown to every one else but me and Tazzy, Mr Dickinson was coming over here to offer Kiya an official bey blading position on the blade breakers. I was so excited. Kiya was helping Hillary and Mariah though their dance steps. Kai and the guys were meant to be watching. Tazzy would be there too and I would sneak off to get Mr Dickinson. I showered and heard my phone go off. I grabbed it naked and soaking wet.

"Hello" I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey Tiger" Came the reply. I smiled.

"I'm in the shower " I informed her She said some thing then which made the blood rush to my face and desire flow. "alright I'll speak to you later. Bye"

Blushing I stepped back into the shower. I soon came out and dressed and brushed my hair. I left it down today as requested by my lover. I walked down the stairs and Kiya greeted me in the usual way but Hugging me and smoothing my hair.

"Morning Kitty" She said returning to the kitchen.

"morning Fox" I said Sitting down. She placed the plate down in front of me. I watched Kiya busy herself around the kitchen as I ate. Kai was sat not too far away eating silently. Not only was she the oldest of the group, she also took care of us, In one way she was like a big sister to the team, or a mother. In some strange way Kai was like the big brother or father. Together they made hell of a team. Kiya mad sure that Max and Tyson done their washing and just looked after us in general, though Kiya controlled Kai as well. They've had one or two arguments but nothing big. Kai was reading the new paper while Kiya cooked Tyson's break fast, Tyson came down in his Pyjama's, I was strongly reminded of a cheesy drama on the telly. Kiya placed the plate in front of Tyson and max came stumbling in. He was still half asleep and walking a little disjointedly. Kiya put his breakfast on the table and hugged max and Tyson Kissing Max on the forehead. I couldn't help but smile. Max was like the little brother of the team and Kiya had taken him under her wing. Even in one week we had grown quite protective over Kiya and Kiya was protective over us. The rest of the gang came down and Tazzy came in through the window, which was Tazzy's little thing. Kiya was the last to sit down to eat. We all ate and thanked Kiya, we all loved her meals and Max and Tyson washed up, it was their turn. Kiya was dressed in joggers and a tight T-shirt saying Tease. Kiya handed Kai some coffee, I couldn't help but notice how their fingers brushed and their eyes met. Kiya dragged her eyes away. I could see the uncertainty in their depths.

_What's going on Kiya? What do you fear? _I thought watching the English blader as she ran her hand through her hair. I turned to Kai who was watching her discreetly.

_You fear letting her close? don't you Kai? You fear letting the feelings that you've been taught will make you weak, take hold. But you Long for the touch of her lips and the warmth of love that you know she can provide you with. Do you fear Getting Hurt Kai? I think not I think you fear hurting her that in it's self is an accomplishment for you. _

Max was unusually quiet since we agreed not to be together. I saw him steal a glance at Tyson. Every one had changed for the better in the past week. I really was pleasantly surprised by this. Max has matured greatly, Tyson has become hard working and was devoting his time to training more, his ego had been popped that day Kiya beat him. Tala still thought he was James bond , Kenny worked out too and he seamed to be getting along better with Kiya, Mariah was well, Mariah, Hillary now had a strong passion for dance, Yes Kiya was exactly what we needed. Biggest change of all must have been Kai, he smiled more and spoke more. Max though had change a lot though there was some thing not quite right with him right now. Kiya didn't seem so cold but her eyes, at certain times, showed that deep tortured soul. Kiya sent Max and Tyson upstairs to get dressed. She sat down at the head of the table.

"I want to talk to you two" she stated calmly. Kai set down his news paper. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Kiya.

"as you both know it's my last day training the team…" Kiya opened her mouth to continue but max came running in and cut her off.

"KIYA!" He exclaimed "I can't wear this!"

He had his bath robe wrapped tightly around him.

"wear what?" I inquired. Kiya was grinning.

"You can you'll look so cute!" Kiya stated standing up and tripping young Max of the bath robe. Max stood there in Black leather trousers and a Green T shirt that was a few sizes too big so it fell off one shoulder.

"cute and Seductive" Kiya commented. Giving a whistle of approval.

I personally could get used to seeing max wear things like that.

"It looks good Max" I hear Kai comment. Tyson came down the stairs in nothing but boxers.

"what have you done with my clothes Kiya" he demanded waving a pair of blue jeans in her face. Kiya swayed her hips seductively.

"Humour me" she said smoothing his chest. Tyson blushed and pulled on the blue jeans and yellow tank top. Tyson's eyes saw Max.  
"MAX YOU LOOK SSS" Tyson stopped shouting cleared his throat and calmly said "good"

"Time to go" Kai said standing up "we'll continue our conversation later"

Every one piled in the three cars all the girls apart from Kiya jittery from nerves. Tyson kept glancing at Max who was more relaxed in his sex new outfit. We arrived at the dance hall to be met by Tara (Tazzy) and Kiya and the girls began warming up. I couldn't help but stare at the girls in their outfits.

* * *

sorry to leave it there! but I'm sick and I dont want you to know what their wearing! well not yet....

Thank you for reading! Please take the time to review!

MBE


	8. Chapter 8 : The unforseen

HEY I'm back with chapter 8! thanks for your reviews!Please don't kill me! for what I've written remember if you kill me you wont know what happens!

Please Read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 8 : The Unforeseen.**

**Max's point of View**

Kiya disappeared into the changing rooms with Mariah and Hillary. I could notice three types of costumes. Long ball gowns, a School uniform and girls in combats and rebel tops. I must admit I like what Kiyas dressed me in, not my usual style but I'm getting hell of a lot of attention of both sexes and I really enjoyed Tyson's reaction. Kiya came out in a long navy dress with a split up the thigh. Her hair was up in an elegant French knot and she had applied some make-up.

"That out-fit is very becoming" I said offering her my arm like a gentile man. She laughed and took my arm and lead us all to our seats.  
"right there's a bit of ball room dancing at the beginning and I ask you to keep your comments to yourself and be patient. You all offered to come and give Mariah and Hillary your support after all they are in the beginners class." Kiya said giving us the death glare that was worse than Kai's.

"What class are you and Tazzy in?" I inquired.

"Advanced" She said blushing slightly before walking away to no doubt prepare. I looked at Kai. He eye'd Kiya up and down as she left. The lights turned of, my heart started. I thought I felt some thing move. The lights flicked on

I was momentarily blinded. Kiya and a tall guy with dark hair stood in the centre of the floor. that's when I realized Kiya wasn't wearing a dress but a corset top and a ling elegant skirt that split all the way up to her hip. Another woman announced that Kiya and Miguel (I supposed this was her dance partner) would do a quick tango. The dance was indeed fascinating, done which such grace that seemed unique to Kiya. I had noticed this in many things she had done. The dance ended then a song started up. I recognized it as Usher- Yeah. Kiya moved forward seductively. She ripped off her long elegant skirt to show a shorter black flirtatious one. I also saw Tazzy move forward with some girls I didn't know. There was a group of guys behind them. I watched Kiya dance I watch a particular scene when I was sure that Taz was going to fall and land on Kiya but those two moved like one, with such grace as if determining the others reactions before they did them. I couldn't take my eyes off the two girls I counted as my friends. I never knew girls could move like that. I definitely found it some what interesting. The dance ended and they cleared the stage.

We watched a few more dances including a very nicely done piece involving Kiya making Tala flush red because her moved were so teasing. She made eye contact constantly with Tala and Kai. The show ended Every guy in the room was clapping as the girls curtsied. The crowds filled out and I noticed Kiya stood there with about 12 pieces of paper.

"what are they?" I inquired. Kiya shrugged.

"some guys gave me their number" she said in a dismissive tone. Rei appeared at my side grinning like a Cheshire cat. I couldn't help but wonder what he was up too. Kiya hit the showers and we all sat in the café across the road. To my ultimate surprise Mr Dickinson walked in. Kai immediately turned to Rei glaring.

"what I thought it was about time she was made part of the team" Rei said avoiding the bread roll that came flying towards his head.

"I come bearing gifts!" Mr Dickinson exclaimed holding a box, even Rei looked puzzled. I could feel the well known bubbly excited feeling build. I loved surprises and gifts and this was both of these. Boxes of all colours I immediately eyed the green and gold one. Kiya came in her hair slightly wet, Tazzy skipping at her side. Tazzy relieved Mr Dickinson of the boxes so he could wrap Kiya in a tight hug. Every one stared. Kiya sat down next to Kai.

"We are all here today to ask Kiya if she'll become an official member of the blade breakers" Mr Dickinson said. Every one turned to Kai and Kiya. Kiya was staring at Mr Dickinson in disbelief. He leant down and whispered some thing.

" _Kiya the past is the past, they boys need you and I think you need them too…."_

Kiya blinked at what ever Mr Dickinson said.

"So Kiya will you Join with them?" Mr Dickinson asked. Kiya was clearly hesitating.

"Come on Kiya" Came Tazzys please.

"We would love it if you would" Rei said.

"come on Kiya" every one but Kai said trying to convince the blue eyed girl. She looked at her hands that fidgeted in her lap as she thought things through. I watched in slight amazement as Kai's hand travelled over to Kiya's and stopped the fidgeting.  
"Kai?" She questioned looking up. Every one around the table waited with bated breath as we waited for kai to make his next move.

"Kiya… The whole team feel the same way, we want you as part of the team, you've made changes in us all for the better and We simply go back to living on Rei's rice and take out if it weren't for you" Kai said Kiya nodded. "is that a yes?" Kai questioned

"No its not a yes" Kiya said every one gasped Kiya looked up and grinned "It's a hell yes"

Kiya's and Kai's hand slipped under the table and that time I conveniently dropped my napkin, leaning over to pick it up I smiled, Kai and Kiya were holding hands.

"Right it's 3 o'clock you have 4 hours to get a new suit or dress and meet me here" Mr Dickinson said flicking a card that Kiya caught one handed.

"looks like we get to go shopping guys" Kiya said looking up. She stood up still holding Kai's hand. Kai and Kiya went in Kiya's car to no doubt talk. The others got in Mine and Kai's car. Rei driving Kais car taking extra care.

When we arrived at our destination Kai and Kiya were already there, Kissing,

"Are you two together then?" Rei asked as I ran at them both and hugged them.

"we're going to have a trial run at it for a week and then see what happens after it" Kiya answered Kissing Kai's chin. Kai smiled proudly. We headed to the suit makers Kiya done most of the work the staff just fetched what she needed and made the necessary adjustments. Only 2 hours left and we still had to get the girls gowns and hair done. We headed to the dress store Kiya chose an amazing black dress that had the sales assistant drooling when she came out to show us. Mariah went with a pink dress, Tazzy a white and blue one and Hillary had a nice lavender dress on. We would put our clothes on in a random toilet after having our hair done. Kai did his hair. Kiya had hers curled, I let myself be pampered. Soon we were already. We looked great. We headed to the toilets and put on our suits and gear . We walked through the mall getting many stares Kiya and Kai walking arm in arm. They were the perfect couple. Well to me they were. The way Kiya reached up to brush Kai's bangs out of his face. The way Kai would hold doors open for Kiya and kiss her forehead at random moments, If this was that they were like in public I couldn't help but wonder how much affection they would show when alone. Look Like a job for Max….Max Tate. I have nothing to prove apart … actually I do… I would like to prove Kai does feel. I know he hurts, I know he gets sad, I know he likes and hates, He just never shows it. We arrived at the Restaurant, Kai pulled Kiya's chair out for her both Mariah and Hillary sighed. Tazzy laughed and sat down.

"Right I've ordered us some champagne and if you'll be kind enough to give your keys to my attendants they'll take your cars home. I have ordered you a black limo to take you home" Mr Dickinson said Kiya very reluctantly handed her keys over. Kai shot a menacing glare at one of the men and handed his keys over to the chauffeur. I threw my keys over in confidence that Mr Dickinson wouldn't let any one hurt my baby. We were soon all settled having ordered and Mr Dickinson Stood up.

"I would Like to toast our new and improved team. Together no force will stop us" Mr Dickinson smile at Tala and Mariah. Whom at best looked a little disbelieving. "To the team who'll always have hope and succeed in what they try. To the blade breakers"

Every one raised their glasses and took a sip. Rei grinned.

"And to Kai and Kiya may they be happy for a long time to come" Rei said surprisingly every one toasted this too. we ate our meal chatting away and soon it was time to leave and out came those boxes. I grinned. I unwrapped mine with a supernatural speed. Well I beat every one else. To find a team jacket They were described as one word. Cool. Even Kai and Kiya likes them! The black jackets, had the team name written on the back in flames. Two bey blades were on the back appearing to be spinning. They even had our names on. The night went on and on and on and on and I found my self wishing it would never end. The dancing, the partying, the wine. But like all things it ended and we got into the limo and Were driven home. Kiya stayed the night in a spare room. Nothing could be more perfect.

**3 weeks later**

**Kai's point of view.**

Kiya and I were now official. I couldn't and still can not describe how I feel about her. She makes my stomach leap in happiness when I see her. She makes me smile. She was well and truly a member of the team. Today is Halloween, Max convinced me to have a party. Kiya's taken the liberty of sorting out our costumes. While I helped max with the decorations. I soon returned to my room. Kiya was sat in front of my mirror doing her make-up. Tonight I hoped Kiya would stay the night. We had been going out officially 2 and a half weeks. Our trial run lasted 3 days. We had now know the English beauty a month. Tonight I hope she would spend the night sharing my bed. It was too early for sex I knew but it was rare we spent time alone together and I thought she would appreciate it. She had a few sets of clothes in the room in the house we called her room. So she could stay if she wanted. She looked yup and smiled. I kissed her forehead.

"your costumes on your bed" She said nodding. I took it and went into the bath room. I slid into the tight, black leather jeans and the tight black leather top. I had a long cape and a weapons belt with random weapons. I walked out of the bath room. Kiya grinned.

"you look great" she purred in my ear as she kissed my cheek. "let me do your make up and I'll go get myself ready."

She put a white paste all over my face like she had done her own and then put eye liner and mascara on me to define my eyes and make them look as if they had shadows. She then put some fake blood on me. I admired myself in the mirror I'm not the vain type but Man I looked good! Kiya disappeared her make up made her face white. Her eyeliner was thick bringing attention to those amazing eyes. She had applied a light coat of lip gloss so her lips looked all the redder. She disappeared out the door. I went down stairs. Kiya had dressed every one else up. Mariah was a cat she had a collar and every thing. Rei was a tiger. A white one. Kiya had carefully put white stripes in his raven hair. The black and white stripped cat suit clung to the neko-jins body. Kenny was in a ware wolf. Tala looked great in a black suit with a gun in his hand, he was obviously James Bond. Hillary was in green with pointy ears. She was an elf. Tyson was wearing black and red ninja trousers and was naked from the top up apart from a red band on his head. Kiya had drawn Dragoon on his chest with amazing detail. I saw Max in the corner I grinned Kiya had out done herself. He had large white feathery wings, dressed completely in White leather and had a bow and arrow with hearts all over. He was a very Sexy Cupid. Only Kiya was left I couldn't wait to see what she was. She walked in my chin almost hit the floor. She was wearing black knee high boots, a short black leather skirt, one of my black shirts open over a black tank top and on her back was the black version of Maxi's wing's. There was a thunderstorm outside but nothing server. The TV was on as we danced. Kenny was trying to watch the news.

"Look like the worst storm in the past 100 years is headed out way tonight we advise every one stay indoors" The weather man said. Every one stopped. Kiya kicked in control.

"right every one check the windows and get candles out just in case." they did as they were told. "If the storm gets too bad we'll all stay down here together" Kiya said Noting the terrified look of the girls and Max's face. The storm escalated we had the music up really loud to cover it we had the music up to the loudest. Suddenly every thing went off. I felt Kiya move.

"no body move" I heard her say. I saw a flame and Kiya's face briefly as she lit the candles , then the fire.

"you all ok?" I asked looking around. Max was clinging to Tala shaking but he was not hurt. Kiya set up the lights and some beds. "We'll all sleep in here tonight. Every one grab a partner and go to their rooms take a light with you and get into your night wear"

I watched every one pair up and my orders followed. Kiya was my partner. I had the torch she held my hand. "I've got nothing to wear to bed" she told me.

"you can lend a pair of my Pyjamas" I said. She smiled, damn there goes those butterflies in my stomach again. Kiya changed in the bath room. When she came out I had to remind myself not to stare. She was wearing a pair of my black Pyjamas, the top was way to big and kept slipping over her sholder leaving it bare. I leant down and kissed it.

"you look great" I said as she finished of doing up my buttons. She grabbed some thing in a packet.

"Make up remover" She told me as we headed back to the living room to find every one in a group squeezing together for warmth around the fire. We made out beds and stayed up talking. I watched Tyson and Max curl up around each other and sleep. Mariah, Tala, Hillary and Kenny were a pile of entwined limbs. Kiya was about and arms reach away from me. I wriggled closer and wrapped my arms around her, She turned to face me and snuggled close. I smiled and fell asleep. For the first time I slept with out having night mares. I felt Kiya move and extra heat I figured she had restocked the fire. Soon it became to hot to snuggle so close and Kiya moved away.

I was dreaming stood on the edge of a cliff. I jumped I could hear screaming and whimpering. It was not me. I awoke to find Kiya not far off and wreathing in her sleep. Rei looked up puzzled. He had been sleeping alone. I pulled Kiya towards me and held her till the tremors of the night mare had faded.

"Is she ok?" Rei Whispered. I nodded and waited until Kiya was fast asleep in my arms. We slept entwined like that.

I awoke the next morning alone. The sun was shining and the smell of an inviting breakfast wafted in. Max was still asleep. I walked in the kitchen to see every one apart from Max around the breakfast table.

"Tyson go wake up max." I instructed.  
"But Kaiiiiii" Whined the young boy I shot him a 'don't mess with me' look and he did what he was told. We ate chatting away about the previous night.

"Kiya what were you dreaming about last night?" Came a sudden question from max. I tensed I was sure Kiya wouldn't want to discuss it, I hadn't realized Max was awake.

Kiya tensed all Eye were on Kiya.

"what do you mean max?" Tyson questioned.

"well Kiya was screaming in her sleep last night" Max shrugged. Kiya sat down every one waited for an answer.

"I often have the same night mare repeatedly" She told us. I watched her intently was she actually going to tell us some thing about her past? She hadn't let much on in the past month. "we were going to my dance recital, we were late I was complaining. I was in the back of the car with my sister and my dad was driving. I was watching the scenery while talking through dance steps with Sadie my sister. A drunk lorry driver hit us we were thrown off the road and over the edge of a cliff. A piece of mettle from the engine went through my fathers chest into my shoulder. He was screaming in pain. The car finally stop rolling and I freed myself. I got out of the car I went to go back to help my sister and my dad but the car exploded. The flames burnt me… I tried to save them but I failed, now I dream about it. Their last screams of pain and horror. I failed them"

Kiya stared at her hands the entire time she was talking. a tear ran down her cheek and onto her hand. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"you still blame yourself don't you?" Came Reis question Kiya nodded.

"Don't there was nothing you could have done" I whispered kissing her. She merely nodded. I sighed, Kiya had issues, but we would work through them together. Reis phone rang and he left the room blushing in embarrassment.

"I bet that's Rei's mystery girl" Kiya said forcing a laugh. "he wont tell me who it is"

"I know have any ideas?" I asked glad of a change of subject. She shook her head. We spent the rest of the day cleaning up from after the party and the storm then as a team we went to Kiyas house to see what the damage was. When we arrive a all, thin man around 20 with black hair and sharp brown eye's was there. Kiya froze and tensed I looked at her, to see a mixture of emotions, shock, recognition and fear? No it must have been my imagination.

"Who are you?" I demanded when no one spoke.

"I'm Kiya's Boyfriend Gareth…"

* * *

Like I said Please dont kill me and dont forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9 : Torn apart

_Sorry this chappie is so short. I hope you like it thank you for your Kind reviews! Gotta go its late and i've got to get some sleep_

**Chapter 9 : Torn apart **

**Dedicated to Kani-chan**

**Kai's point of view.**

I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I kept my face normal, my heart was pounding so hard my head was beginning to spin. Suddenly I knew what that pain was, Heart Break.

"Is this true Kiya?" Came Reis Voice. She nodded the pain intensified. I had to get out of there. I felt like my stomach had turned to lead, lead that I was about to vomit every where. I could feel tears stinging my eye's but I would not let them fall. Inside I was being torn apart by his words.

"Guy's Me and Gareth need to talk… I'll catch up with you later" Finally Kiya spoke, her face and words emotionless. Every word cut into me like the sharpest of knives. Kiya was looking at me I glared at her and saw her flinch.

"what ever" I said my voice carefully blank all so "come on team"

With that I exited. I reached the house and went straight to the training room. stripping down to my shorts I began to train tears finally forcing their way to the surface caressing my face, taunting me. Though I was exhausted I would not stop, I could not. To stop would be to die. The knowledge that the one I loved betrayed me with another man was killing me. Punching and kicking and crying out in anger I continued I hadn't noticed I'd been at it for a solid four hours until I fainted in pain and exhaustion. In my dreams Dranzer comforted me.

**Kiyas point of view.**

"what ever" Kai said before leaving. All of them shot me confused, hurt glances at me. My heart broke. I hated this. As soon as they were out of sight I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"you left with out saying good bye" Gareth's Voice made me shiver. I felt myself go week at the knees and nausea roll in my stomach. He smoothed my face.

"I couldn't say good bye" I whispered looking down at my feet. "what are you doing here Gareth?"

"your mine Kiya, You didn't think I was going to give you up did you?" He said pulling me close and forcing me to look up at him. He kissed me and I kissed him back, submitting to that kiss. I was over whelmed with thoughts. My heart was aching. I never wanted to hurt Kai. I felt myself falling… inside I was being torn apart.

**Tala's point of view.**

I couldn't believe it. When the noises of Kai training died away I walked in to see my Friend laying on the floor asleep, his hands were bleeding , his face stained by tears. I scooped him up in my arms. I took him to his room, In all the years at the abbey I had not seen him cry I could not understand his pain for the first time in my life. I lay him on his bed and cleaned the wounds on his hand and washed the tear stains from his face. He was once my captain, but he was still one of my best friend I knew what I had to do. I left Kai and gathered every one.  
"Right Kiya will probably be back here for training tomorrow but even if she don't her and Kai will meet again. She is apart of your team I know we are shocked to find out what we have but perhaps she had her reasons. We do not know so we will treat her normally when we see her do you all understand" I said ignoring the bubbling anger in my veins. I wanted to make Kiya pay and I knew just how to do it but I would not. I know Kiya loved Kai. She was and remains our friend. I could not understand what was going on.

_The next day_

Kiya did turn up just like a predicted, every one was silent. For the whole 4 hours no one spoke. When it was over Kiya left I caught up with her.

"Why?" I questioned. I saw the pain in her eyes, the torture. She wasn't moving right either. "what's going on?"

Kiya gave me no answers she just walked away.

**Kiya's point of view. **

I walked into the house and hid my tears. I wanted to run into Kai's arms but I could not. I would not.

Gareth appeared behind me I felt my body tense.

"rough session with the ex?" He taunted.

"Piss off" I retorted.

"you got what you deserved Kiya" Came his reply. I felt him grab my arm. "I know what your thinking"

"get your hands off me, I may have let you hit me last night but I'm saying no!" I spat glaring at him he hit me hard in the stomach. Never some where that cant be hidden I noticed dully as I coughed.

"I do not love you, but I want you, I will have you, you will submit to me or I will all of the people you hold dear. Especially that Kai" He threatened "never doubt that your mine, Kiya, Never"

"I'm no ones property" I spat and punched him in the jaw, I heard the satisfying crack. He caught me off guard with a punch in the nose. The fight went on for about an hour but I was already injured so he had the upper hand. I felt his knee connect with my stomach and the air rush out of me. I knew I could not win. He threw me in the floor on top of the broken vase.

"you think about telling any one I will Kill Kai" Gareth said walking away. My stomach turned to ice. I knew that wasn't an empty threat. The thought of the guy I loved getting killed make me want to fall to pieces. My back was in agony. I tidied the mess that we had made fighting and went to my room . Gareth was on my bed ice on his face. I walked into the bath room and washed my wounds. I changed my clothes grabbed my bag and got in my car.

**Normal point of view.**

Kiya was unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching her. Max had seen her limping to her car then pulling away and breakneck speed. He Jumped on a sleeping Rei and convinced him to follow within seconds. The soon found Kiya. Sat on the bonnet of her car. She was cold and shaking.

"Kiya" Max asked timidly as he placed a hand on Kiya's shoulder. She flinched horrible and pulled away. Max was staring at his hand in horror. It was covered in blood.

"Kiya What?" Rei began but she broke into tears. "Kiya get in the car, I'm driving Max follow me."

Kiya obeyed she said nothing. They drove to a hotel and Rei rented a room. Kiya refused to go in.

"do you want us to call Kai and get him to tell you to tell us why your bleeding?" Max threatened watching Kiya flinch he felt rotten.

"If I tell you I put your lives and Kais in danger." She whispered as she sat on the bed.

"we promise not to repeat what we know" Max Promised sincerely. Kiya sighed and stood up.

"right I'll start from the beginning." She said.

"tell us while I look at your back." Rei said Kiya nodded and pulled off her top covering her chest with a towel. She lay face down on the bed as Rei cleaned her wounds.

"I was going out with Gareth back in England, He was charming at first, then one day we were arguing and he hit me. I walked out he apologised and said he'd never do it again and I believed him. He beat me after that, for walking out on him. I submitted to it. Then when I had the opportunity to move here I took it. I didn't say good bye, I never dumped him that's why he's still technically my boyfriend. Last night we fought. He beat me up. Today when I came home he said he'd kill you all if I told you, especially Kai and I know he will. We had a fight but I knew I couldn't win because of my wounds he threw me on top of the shards of broken vase that's how I did my back" Kiya said her voice empty. Rei shook his head at the wounds.

"Oh Kiya" He sighed "I've got to get some bandages and Tweezers there's glass in your back"

Rei went to the shop and soon returned. Kiya bit the pillow letting out a muffled scream as Rei pulled the fragments of glass from her back. Rei carefully wrapped Kiya up shaking his head at the bruises. Max wrapped Kiya into a big soft gentle hug and Rei hugged her too the three of them stayed there and then the inevitable happened Kiya burst into tears. All the pain, sorrow and anguish had finally been released. Kiya sobbed uncontrollably for over an hour bringing tears to Rei's Eye's well Max just did the next best thing. He cried with Kiya making Kiya feel a lot less ashamed. Kiya then drove home got into bed and slept. When she awoke she could barely see through her black eyes luckily Max picked up the phone so she whispered why she couldn't come and trusted the blond to make her excuses. Kiya spent till 4 pm avoiding Gareth and putting Ice on her face to bring down the swelling. While the boys were being trained to the point of exhaustion. Kai was like a mad man.

**Tara's point of view.**

I walked in to the training room and scanned the room. Kiya wasn't there. That was unusual, I looked at the exhausted team letting my eye's linger over my lovers body, I resisted the urge to rip what was left of his clothes of and walked over to Kai. I noted his hands were bandaged. I tapped Kai's shoulder and he turned to glare at me, those crimson eyes seemed colder than usual. I gave him a quick searching look and figured him and Kiya have had a fight. I hoped Kiya was ok.

"Hey Kai, Where's Kiya?" I asked in my happy voice, I distinctly heard gasps of horror. I was aware of Tala staring at me.

"why should I care?" He spat I literally flinched and took a step back.

"You're her boyfriend?" I said swallowing hard. I cowered under his glare.

"Not any more… she has some one else, as her best friend you should have known" He spat at me

"S…some one else?" I questioned.

"Gareth, she was going out with him in England or some thing" Kai said there was a look of disgust of on his face. I didn't care my heart was hammering.

"is he tall dark hair brow eyes around 20?" I asked my voice thick with fear. Kai nodded narrowing his eyes at me. "Do you know where they are?"

"Probably fucking each other senseless" Kai snapped. My fear had adrenalin surging through my body. Kiya could be beaten half to death and he was insulting her. Before I could stop myself I brought back my hand and slapped him with all my might.

"Bastard! You don't know any thing!" I shouted. His cheek burned an angry red like the fierce anger I felt. Kai actually looked surprised. Rei looked Scared so did max. I stormed out of the room. "Kai!" I screamed as I left "if she's hurt I'll hurt you"

I intended to keep that promise as I sprinted down the hall way and to the front door. I could numbly hear people following.

**Normal point of view.**

As the team chased Tazzy. Kiya was winded and being thrown on the bed. She tried to wriggle off but a powerful hand pinned her hands above her head. _Fear_ , She was shaking from terror. She wriggled, and thrust her hips up, unseating her opponent. A fist connected with her face and then her stomach. Once again she was struggling to breath. Kiya dimly felt her hands being tied, some thing soft….silk… probably her night robe belt. She groaned in pain as he sat on her. He leant down and kissed her. she bit down on his tongue. He shouted, another punch to the ribs.

"Your mine Kiya you know that. I will have you" He hissed biting her neck roughly as she squirmed and whimpered beneath him. Gareth unbuttoned Kiya's shirt un aware of a neko-jin crawling through the down stairs window and letting the others in. Kiya was all to aware of the sounds of footsteps. She screamed all the louder to cover them. Kai sped up charging past the others Barging through the door he tackled Gareth off Kiya, they landed in a heap on the floor. Kais fist was a barely visible as he punched Gareth cursing in both Russian and English. Kiya strained against her restraints to see what was going on. Mariah was on the phone, apparently to the police. Kiya saw a flash of silver.

"Kai! He has a knife! She screamed but there was not enough time. Gareth sliced Kai right across the stomach then punched him. Kai rolled over, Heading for the defenceless Kiya. Max who was the closest person jumped on the bed. Max remembered his training and punched Gareth in the jaw and kicked the knife out of Gareth's hand. It landed under the wardrobe. Suddenly hands were dragging Gareth back. Kai face contorted with fury. He kicked and punched Gareth a few more times before Rei stopped him and told Kai the police were on their way. They untied Kiya and Tied Gareth. Kiya refused to talk to any body. The police came and took their statements. Every one had agreed to change it so that it sounded like Gareth had got his injuries while they attempted to get the knife from Gareth. The paramedics checked every one out. Kiya was ok apart from being seriously bruised but she still refused to talk. Kai's stomach wasn't too bad. They bandaged it up. The police and paramedics left. Kiya sat on her sofa. She was wearing clean clothes now. Mariah and Tazzy had to dress her. Kai and Kiya had not yet had the chance to talk. As soon as Kai walked in the room Kiya stood up every one stared. Kiya ran out, even wounded she was fast. She swiped her keys from the side board and ran into her car she started the engine and sped off. Kai knew where she was going. She was going to Star point. Kiya and taken him up their for a picnic for one of their dates. It was also the same place Rei and max had followed her too. He ran to his house and grabbed his keys started the engine and gave chase. He found her exactly where he expected to find her.

She was sat on the floor crying. Kai wrapped her up in a tight hug. She pushed him away.

"get away from me Kai" She spat "I don't want you any where near me…"

_Sorry people I hope you like this chapter. It's very angsty will be away a couple of days this week so you probably wont get an up-date for awhile. hope you like it. MBE_


	10. chapter 10 : The aftermath

_**Hey I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you like this one. as always Read and review. Also as always heres the replies to the reviews.**_

_**Hellspawn: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you didn't feel too bad after reading it. **_

_**Kani-Chan: I'm sorry it was an angsty chapter! This ones Dedicated to you too! Its a happy one! i think! huggles back I'm your biggest fan tooo! you rock!**_

**mrsalexwatkins : I intend to I hop you like this chapter and sorry for making you wait so long!**

**Winged wolves: MAN! lol I'm glad you like that chapter!try and make it a sane review next time. (i'm joking) Calm down and read the chappie. I hope you like. **

**TIXA! : I hope you like this chapter! here it goes people please read and review.**

**Chapter 10 : The Aftermath**

"Kiya what?" Kai asked sitting beside her. He went to put his arm around her to comfort her but she wrenched away, sending pain through her body. Kai didn't let her get away, he pulled her to him, where she broke down into tears. She was crying so hard her sobs shook her body, stealing her breath ,stopping her from talking. Kai smoothed her hair, willing her to calm down.

"I don't deserve you" she sobbed suddenly "I tried to keep you safe from Gareth…. And you ended up having to save me. I betrayed you, I lied to you and I failed you"

Kai smiled softly and kissed her forehead.

"I failed you I should have known you had a reason for not telling me about Gareth. I should have known that some thing was wrong. I'm sorry but you didn't fail me, you love me, that's enough. You were tied to the bed Kiya, you couldn't have stopped me from getting hurt. I would risk every thing for you. Because I love you. I want to protect you. You lied to me because you were afraid and you wanted to protect me." Kai whispered his answer soothingly into Kiya's ear.

"I love you too Kai" She answered still sobbing into his shoulder. He pulled her closer and kissed her very softly to avoid hurting her split lip.

"Kiya, I want you because I love you. I want to be with you… Go back out with me… come home with me…Let me look after you" Kai asked in a whisper. Kiya nodded and Kai realized that was the closest thing to a yes he was going to get. "lets go home…"

Kiya wriggled off his lap and got to her feet. He took her keys from her.

"I'm driving" He said, Kiya opened her mouth to say some thing but closed it again and submitted to it. Kiya got into the passenger seat and Kai into the driver seat. He started the engine and put the car into gear and then put his hand on Kiya's hands squeezing them affectionately. They drove to Kai's house. Kiya fell asleep her head on his shoulder as he drove. He parked her car in her garage and carried her over to his house where every one was waiting with worried expressions. Kai held a finger to his lips to stop them saying any thing. Rei kept every one quiet as they all went to Kai's room and watched as Kai laid Kiya on the his bed. He left the room closing the door.

"How is she?" Rei asked looking worried.

"She's ok… she could be better, she'll get over it though" Kai answered. "It's late. There will be no training tomorrow, but you should still get some sleep."

The team obeyed by Tazzy remained. Kai remembered Tazzy's promise all to well.

_Flash back from Kai's point of view_

"_Bastard! You don't know any thing!" Tara shouted her face contorted with fear and anger. My cheek burned in an angry pain but nothing like the emotions in her eyes. I actually was surprised. Rei looked Scared so did max. Tazzy stormed out of the room. "Kai!" Tazzy screamed as She left "if she's hurt I'll hurt you"_

_End of flashback_

Kai waited for Tara to move her face set in an un-characteristic scowl. She stood in front of Kai and set her hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him, She gave a ghost of a smirk, brought her hand right back to slap him. Kai let her, her hand stopped millimetres away from his cheek and she tapped it gently and then pulled him into a tight embrace.

"thank you… for saving my best friend…" Came Tazzy's whispered words.

"Tazzy… Find and empty room and stay here the night… Just in case Kiya wants you" Kai said. Tazzy nodded and left.

**Kai's point of view**

I turned and went back in my room, Kiya was half awake. I sat on the edge of my bed pushing her hair out of her eyes. She forced a small smile.

"Go have a shower or a bath, it'll make you feel better and I'll get you a pair of my Pyjama's to sleep in. Kiya nodded and tenderly got up. I kissed her forehead and watched her disappear in my bath room. I went to the room Kiya's room. I wondered whether I should go over to her house and get her clothes but found she had plenty of clean clothes just no night wear. No problem she can wear mine. I returned with fresh under wear and clothes for the morning. I thanked god that Kiya was smart enough to keep some clothes over here and that she washed them. I changed in my night wear and pulled out a dark pair of pyjamas for Kiya to wear. She came out wrapped in a towel looking venerable with her collection of cuts and bruises. I hugged her and kissed her. She responded for the first time. I smiled and held her close savouring her taste and her smell mixed in with the smell of my shampoo and my Lynx Phoenix body wash. (A/N: I thought seems as Kai's bit beast is a Phoenix it just felt right that he should use Lynx Phoenix)

"You smell good." I said

"I smell like you that's why" She said with a small chuckle. My heart leapt at the sound and I knew me and Kiya would get through this. I squeezed her a little tighter careful not to hurt her. "Kai? Will you let me go I like need to put some clothes on."

I laughed a little and released her she smiled and went over to the bed picked up the under wear and my pyjama's. She once again returned dressed and with my hair brush in her hand brushing her hair carefully. She quickly plaited her hair and came over to where I lay on my bed. She knelt in front of me.

"Kai…." She began and I knew she was going to start apologising so I captured her lips in a passionate heartfelt kiss and she submitted to it and fell silent.  
"we should get some sleep" I suggested, Kiya went to stand to go to her room I caught her wrist gently. "stay with me" I asked, she smiled and climbed into the bed sliding under the covers with me. I flicked of the bed room light and held her close. Smoothing the soft skin of her face as she fell asleep in my arms.

**Three weeks later.**

**Kiya's point of view.**

My bruises had faded slowly disappearing. My ribs were still sore but it was getting better. It was 3 o'clock I was alone in the house. Max had gone shopping for some game. Kai and Rei and Tala were having a men's day. Kai was only being dragged along, very reluctantly. Hillary, Tazzy, Mariah, Tyson and Kenny had gone to the movies leaving mw alone for the first time since I had been beaten up. I found the silence of the house rather un-nerving at the beginning, jumping at every creek of a floor board So I had turned the stereo on and turned the music right up. I had spent the last 3 weeks with Kai. Some times we had slept at my house others at his. Life was good. Tazzy now lived with me and my team kicked ass and remained undefeated since I've joined. Though there had only been 4 battled in that period. I began to dance as I began cooking the special meal I had planned because Mr Dickinson was coming to dinner. I sliced tomato's while dancing slowly and seductively. There was no one around to watch…. Or so I thought. I felt hands on my hips and my ass being pulled into some ones lap as we swayed into the rhythm of the music. I knew by the feel and scent of the person who it was. I felt his lips brush the skin of my neck. _Kai. _I released the knife and turned to face the man I loved with all my heart. I captured his lips in a deep kiss our tongues battling for domination, gliding and caressing and teasing each other. I soon submitted to the kiss, letting his tongue explore my mouth, possessing my mouth completely. I felt myself go weak at the knees as we broke for air and he began kissing my neck at his leisure. I felt a moan escape my lips and I felt Kai smile into my neck.

"Kai…. I'm trying to cook" I half heartedly protested.

"I'll help you then…. If you dance with me" Kai suggested looking down at me. I nodded and walked over to the cd player. I put Hil's love album on and flicked on to a nice song and wrapped my arms around Kai's waist and he put his hands on my hips pulling me closer. I out my head on his head and he put his chin on my head kissing the top of my hair when we danced. It was like dancing on a cloud only us two existed. Some times I wished we could stay like this for ever. The song ended and a reached up to kissed My Russian blader. He slipped his hands on my ass and I let out a surprised squeak and through that he gained access to my mouth, He pushed me against the kitchen counter, forcing himself closer to me. The kiss deepened he slipped his hand up my shirt caressing the skin at the small of my back. A cough caused us to break the kiss. I let my forehead bump on to Kai's shoulder.

"What do you want Max?" I asked. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"I thought you might need some help but I see you have your hands full so I'll just.." Max began

"Not so fast you can both help." I said getting two aprons out and a chefs hat, which I perched on Max's head on a cute angle.

**Same day with Rei and Tala. From Rei's point of view.**

Kai bailed on us early into the day leaving me and Tala alone. I was Expecting a call from my lover any minute now. We were at an ice cream parlour and I was currently deciding what flavour to have. The Man behind the counter couldn't have been much older than 19 and he was good looking. Tala gave him the once over I noticed. I had come to the conclusion that Tala was like myself, Bi.

"can I help you?" Asked the man I noted his name was Ted, It said so on his name tag.

"what do you recommend Ted?" I asked.

"I recommend the Strawberry and cream swirl." He said giving me a wide smile. Tala came over and leant on the counter.  
"hey baby let me lick you, I'm sure your sweeter than any of these ice creams" he said causing Ted to blush. Tala licked his lips seductively. I laughed at Tala's antics. Me and Tala sat at a table and ate our ice cream. A Phone call from my lover caused me to step outside. I hung up my phone when Tazzy and the gang came around the corner. We went inside I ate what was left of my ice cream while chatting away before we all headed back home. When we arrived Kiya was putting the final touches on desert. Kai was pouring gravy over the meals and Max was setting the dining room table.  
"Every one up stair to get showered and changed." Kiya ordered putting the cake under a cover. Max and Kai both put away their equipment and headed upstairs. Tazzy went into one o the spare rooms. Me and Kiya brought up the rear. I went to my room to find my lover laying on my bed. I smiled and pounced on Tazzy and kissed her neck. I felt her nip at my neck that's when I got my brilliant idea. I dragged her into the bath room and turned on the shower. Kissing her passionately I caressed the bare skin of her shoulder. This was going to be one of the best showers I've had in my life. Fours hours to kill can you think of a better way?

**The meal from Kiya's point of view.**

Now all dressed in some of out best clothes we sat around the table thought Tazzy and Rei had been slightly late. Mr Dickinson was talking about the ride over. Kai's foot was brushing my leg distracting me completely. That's when I realized I was being spoken too.

"Pardon" I said snapping back to the present.

"I said, will your family be visiting you for Christmas?" It was Tala.

"Oh… I was hoping my brother might be" I answered "why?"

"we were just discussing who will be joining us over Christmas." Max answered. "so far it's your brother, the demolition boy's, us lot and my mum."

"Oh cool" Kiya answered.  
The meal went on and many discussions broke out. It was only when Max was nearly asleep on the table did Mr Dickinson leave. Rei and Tazzy offered to tidy up. Kai and I agreed to that and headed to my house where we could have some alone time. He lead me to my house kissing me at the door. I let us in pulling him with me and up to my room. He Kissed my neck sending bolts of sensation through my body. He lay me on the bed and well I'll let you fill in the blanks.

_**REVIEW NOW PLEASE!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Neil

**Sorry i kept you waiting I've been sooo busy and I was away for Xmas thats why iots such a short chapter! I didnt want to give tooo much of whats going to happen in the next chapters away though! **

**Hey Kani-chan! I hope you like this chapter and I'm glad you liked the last one. (sorry for the short reply)**

**takes plushie and huggles it Thank you hell spawn I hope you like this chapter though its ends on an angsty note... enjoy**

**mrsalexwatkins : I'm sorry you've been waiting but I've een dead busy i hope you like this chapter and dont worry theres more to come!. **

**Chapter 11 : Neil **

Kai's point of view.

I awoke the next morning Kiya laying naked beside me. Our clothes all over the floor. It had been prefect, better than any fantasy or erotic dream. Her leg was entwined with mine. I wouldn't be able to escape even if I wanted to. I kissed Kiya's forehead and she stirred. I smoothed her hair not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty but knowing I must. Any minute the guys will be calling wondering where breakfast is. Another ten minutes and Kiya awoke. She snuggled in to my chest.  
"mmm morning" she said leaning up to kiss me.

"good morning" I answered. I looked at her and I now knew all I needed to know. I grinned to my self. I would protect her with my life.

**One week until Christmas. **

Kiya was sad when her brother said that he could not come for Christmas but it was all part of the plan. We would meet him at the ice rink. We had been fortunate in getting a foot of snow. Kiya was wearing My combats that hung teasingly off her hips. She wore her team jacket and a scarf. Her car hummed as we drove. Tala was back to his usual self. Kiya accidentally hit him with a turkey tray knocking him out for four and a half hours. He became more sullen and Tala-ish over the next few weeks. He had already locked Hillary in a room, for attempting to touch his hair. There was only three people Tala was unable to be moody with, Rei, Kai and Kiya. In fact you could often find Tala and Kiya talking or bey blade training or kick box training together. This made Kai smile. His best friend and his girlfriend were very close. This promised to be the best Christmas ever. We arrived at the ice rink. We agree to meet Neil on the ice.

Kiya was putting on her white ice skates. Tala how ever was struggling. Kiya got to her knees and helped. With out further ado we got on the ice. Tyson and Max were clinging to each other to stay up right. Rei was holding up Mariah and Kenny. Kiya was holding up Hillary. Tyson and Max went down. Tala and I went to help them. First we had to un tangle the two lovers. With help from the attendants we got them to their feet. Some one grabbed Kiya by the hips and began dragging her away. She turned so fast she nearly slipped her hand a fist ready to punch the abuser. She looked into the eyes of her abuser and wrapped her arms around him. Tala and Max stood there bewildered. Tyson how ever was attempting to stay on his feet . I smiled.  
"Oh Neil I thought you couldn't come" Kiya squealed gripping on to her brother.

"Nice to see you Fox" Neil said as his sister proceeded going past hellos and looking at him with scrutinising glare. Then the sisterly comments burst from her mouth "are they feeding you enough? Are you getting enough sleep?" so on and so forth. We skated around and then went back to the house and had dinner and talked late into the night. Very drunk but happy I climbed into bed with Kiya. She kissed me and thanked me for every thing. I told her it was no trouble, I couldn't sleep but held my sleeping lover in my arms as she slept fitfully my senses tingled with unease but I couldn't place where the feeling was originated from.

**Normal POV**

No less than thirty shadows slipped in and out of the moon light in Kai's home. Kai hearing creaks slid out from underneath his sleeping lover who stirred but did not wake. Kai slipped out of his room and down the winding stair case where he could hear whisper's. Kai pressed his ear against the door but felt some thing sharp prick his neck he tried to move but his body became paralysed and he felt his body become numb and his mind slip in to unconsciousness.

Kiya felt Kai move and figured he needed the toilet she heard his foot steps die away, Some thing was wrong. Kiya pulled on her Kai's combats and his shirt. Her night shirt underneath. She slipped out of the door slipping into the shadows. She kicked some thing it slid a little making more noise than she liked. She picked the solid object up and felt it…there was no moon light in this corridor… Max's base ball bat… perfect. She was startled by a noise she gripped the bat .

"find the girl don't wake the others" Some one whispered harsh orders. People came up the stairs Kiya skulked further into the shadows. She held her breath as the two shadows passed and entered her and Kais room.

"She's not here" a male voice whispered. Kiya didn't risk any this she whit both of the sneaks across the head with a bat. One was knocked out on impact the other made a grab for Kiya who struck him again. The bat was wrenched from her hands and she turned and fled the only direction she could down the stairs straight into the group of people. Kiya kicked on in the stomach she screamed but it was quickly silenced. Tala half awoke at her scream but lay down thinking it a dream. Kiya kicked and got her mouth free as hand cuffs enclosed her wrists. She screamed loud and piercing waking up the house hold. They carried the two unconscious figures and one squealing wriggling figure to a van and began to get in their car and Vans just as the team cam running out.

"the cars" Ray said. Running to the garage and running to his car. He jumped in and Tala and Neil did and they gave chase to the black vans and cars. They followed a safe distance knowing the three of them could not recapture their friend alone and in their boxers. They stopped out side a large guarded mansion. The van pulled up out side the entrance of the mansion while the cars drove up the side road along side the house.

Grabbing a pen from his glove compartment Rei wrote down the address as Kai and a struggling Kiya were carried, none to gently up the front steps. Neil made to get out of the car but Tala pounced on him to stop him.

"we need a plan… we need… more people…. We need clothes…." Tala whispered laying on the older mans lap to stop him form moving.

"lets go back… we need the police…" Ray said turning the car around and driving home to where the police was waiting.

"what's the 411 Kenny?" Rei asked.

"there's no evidence there's nothing they can do.." Kenney answered standing in front of the burly looking copper.

"look its Voltair .. Kais grand father I bet money on it… they went to this address " Rei said showing the burly superintendent. The man scowled.

"he's my bosses best friend I know he's dirty but officially I cant do any thing… but un-officially I can help you…." answerd Bernard Sharb.

_With Kiya and Kai. _

Kiya tried to count the turns but it was useless as she rolled around in the van smacking her head and making it bleed. She was then being dragged out of the van and they carried her through cavernous corridors. She was then stood up her legs spread and her hands tied above her head. Kai was being tied to a chair. Some one removed the gag. Some one approached Kai with a needle.

"what's in that?" she demanded.

"just something to wake him up" answered the feminine voice.

"thank you King… thank you Queen" came the sleazy voice of Voltair.

"who are you?" Kiya demanded yanking at the bounds that tired her arms.

"ahh you must be Kiya… I would have thought My grandson would have told you about me…" He laughed as recognition "ahh so you do know…."

Kiya growled and kicked out at the man by Kai. Kai groaned and looked around his bleary eyes opening. His eyes snapped into focus when he saw the situation. Voltair chuckled coldly and traced the blue triangles or Kai's face. Kiya grabbed the bar above her head and lifted her self then kicked Voltair in the back. King moved forward and punched her in the gut, winding her. Kai merely watched…a smirk rose on his face.

"what do you want?" Kai questioned.

"you to be my best blader again" Voltair said plainly.

"so this is Kiya… the girl you love." Voltair said running is hands down Kiya's well tones body and over her heaving chest. A cold laugh that sent shivers down Kiya's spine and the hairs on her neck standing. Every one looked to Kai. Kai spoke looking Kiya straight in the eye, his eyes cold and emotionless and blank.

"I never loved her….She was merely entertainment.. A fuck… some one to warm the bed on the cold nights. It pleased me to get past that cold exterior… and invade your inner secrets.. Have you surrender to me"


	12. chapter 12: Another world of Hurt

**_Soo sorry for not updating sooner! I've been really busy sorry this chapter is so short. _**

**_Please review and bear with me the next chapters are coming soon!_**

**Chapter 12: another world of hurt**

**Kiya's point of view. **

I heard Kai say he didn't love me and the truth of those words hurled me into a world of hurt my heart shattered, my soul crumbled into a fine powder the fight left my body. I started at the one I loved I was beyond tears but they feel I wanted to scream and cry… I wanted to die. Voltair chuckled and released me and I collapsed to my knees. Voltair picked me up and set me on the table in front of Kai. I did not resist.  
"then you don't mind if we…" he said running his hand up my thigh. Kai simply watched. My eyes pleaded with Kai. But still Kai did not move.

_Your pathetic Kiya… are you really going to let them treat you like this? You're the original cold hearted bitch…. Never forget that. _

I smirked at Nefitiri's words. She kicked Voltair in the groin and flipped to her feet.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys but I don't play that way." I grabbed the Key's and unlocked Kai's cuffs. " you and me have a score to settle."  
"Not so fast" She felt cold metal pressed against her head.

"a gun" Kai pointed out.

"all hail Kai for pointing out the obvious " I spat. A crack across the head knocked me out cold.

**Kai's point of view**

If I had to break Kiya's heart to save her I would. Not every thing I said was true .. The bit about not loving her was. I didn't love her… it was beyond that, I was in love with her, it killed me inside to break her heart like that but it hurt so much more to see her believe it. I could feel her pain we were connected by our love. I would fight for her if I must. Seeing my grandfathers hand run up my lovers thigh made e want to vomit but I bit down on it. I stared into her pleading eyes and some thing changed. Her eyes became cold and hard like when we first met, the façade was back in place. She got herself free and freed me, I couldn't understand why. Her words hurt me like thousands of knives in my chest. Then a gun was pressed against her head.

"a gun" I pointed out bluntly. My heart was pounding so fast I feared the love of my life was in danger. He hit her across the head in punishment for her sarcasm and an involuntary cry escaped my lips. Triumph filled my grandfathers face.

"You'll pay for that" I snarled.

"don't worry I've knocked her out not killed her…. I wont kill her yet she has certain tests… to go through…" He prod Kiya with his foot. "take her t the Games room and strap her in…. did you bring they be blades? Good good"

I couldn't understand who he was talking to then I looked behind me… great more men. The picked up Kiya and carried her away.  
"come along Kai" My grandfather ordered, I had no choice but to follow, I had to protect Kiya.

_With Neil and Tala and the team._

_**Tala's point of view.**_

I stood next to the Oh so handsome Neil, he was dressed completely in black. He had just got back from planting bugs in the computer system of biovolt. Chief and Neil spoke in computer language, I for one had no idea what they were going on about, so I content myself, by staring in aw at the England Army officer. Officer Sharb kept his word and helped. He called a small group of people o help and kept watch on Biovolt constantly.

"we know what they are doing" Neil said suddenly I pushed through the crowd. Unfortunately for me I landed straight in Neil's lap. I went to move if I could feel embarrassment I would have.

"right every one stay put and I'll show you what we found" Neil said sliding his arms around me to access the Key board. Damn it I'm getting turned on… breath. Those were the only thoughts in my head.

"their going to put Kai and Kiya in some sort of Virtual reality game…to determine their strength… there's a catch though if they Die in the game they die in reality." Neil said, his voice quivered in fear.

"what do we do?" Max's voice, broke through the crowd.

"the only thing we can do…" I answered "We have to get into that game some how to protect them Until we can get then away from there"

"How do expect we do that?" Spat one of the men.

"Neil is it possible?" I asked turning to face Neil looking him dead in the eye. He nodded "right that's the plan we are sticking to it, that's my two best friends in there! I will not loose them"

So we set to work. By the time we finished it was 11 pm. Kiya and Kai had been there 16 and a half hours, I feared to think what tortures they were undergoing. Little did I know they had come to no harm Just Kai nursing Kiya back to consciousness and trying to talk to Kiya who refused to listen. The pair got into a fight… Kiya attacking Kai wanting to hurt him and Kai defending himself. In the end they separated the two.

I was exhausted at this point. With a bottle of half empty whiskey in on hand I stumbled into Kai's and Kiya's room seeking comfort. I saw Neil shirtless and on Kai's bed. I plonked myself beside him.

"You look so very Hadidlesome" I slurred I went to kiss him and after that every thing went black.

**Neils point of View.**

Tala came into the room, my sister and her boyfriends room. I was chidding myself, beating myself up on the inside for not being able to protect her. The gorgeous red head, called Tala practically fell through the door, I vaguely wondered if he was feeling the same as I. He practically fell on the bed beside me. He said some thing that I couldn't quite figure out what he meant and then he leant towards me and went to kiss me… the red heads attempt was in-vain for he passed out his head hit my stomach his left hand on my thigh. I took the bottle of whiskey from his hands and put it on the bed side table. I carefully put the photo on the side. I went to move the red haired beauty. I felt something pull at the delicate skin of my stomach. A stab of pain and I stopped. I tried to remove his hand I couldn't then I found the source of the problem. It was stuck to the back of his shirt … glue… Damn it. I knew there was no way I could get out of this with out him beins sober and some help, so I left him there to sleep it off his breath teasing the skin of my smooth belly. I flexed my mussels and stretched. I couldn't move. I grabbed the phone on the side of the bed and dialled a number and called Kenny and told him to bring a few things. Guaranteed if Kiya found out about this, we'd never hear the end of it.

I waited… unfortunately for me Max and Tyson found out about our… predicament and started taking Photo graphs.

"We will show Kiya when we get her back" Max squeals holding the Polaroid above his head.

Those words were like music to my ears, there was no if's or but's but We will. I was starting to believe it, these guys loved my sister as Much as I and they would stop at nothing to get her back. After 2 hours we managed to get Tala's head off my stomach and I slipped out of my combats so they could work on Tala's hand. The red headed Russian remained asleep. I had to walk to my room in nothing but boxers and get changed into some jeans. I lay on my bed when Chief burst in.

"we've had a break through"


	13. Chapter 13: break through or break down?

_**sorry it's short and such! been really really busy!**_

**_thank you Kani-chan, it was talking to you I remembered I hadn't updated so another Chapter dedicated to my Dear Kani-chan! bubbyes!_**

**_sorr_**

**Chapter 13: break through or break down? **

**Kai's point of view.**

One whole day…. Never felt so long. Kiya had been taken away after our fight. I've never seen her so angry, so hurt, so betrayed, I really regret my actions. I destroyed the one I love. I had hardly slept. Suddenly the door opened Kiya was thrown in, with two sets of clothes and some food. Kira stood up looked at me. I explored her eye's I could still see that love but also hate. She didn't look tired but I also noticed that her arm was bandaged

"you ok?" I asked wondering if she was going to rip my head off.

"we gave her a sedative to calm her down when we separated her from you because she proceeded to destroy every thing and wound 6 of our best men" Came a voice from by the door. Kiya grinned and straightened up looking a little ruffled. Kiya looked into my eye's her eyes touched my soul like hot smouldering coals. Yep she was defiantly still angry with me.

"That's what you get for messing with Kiya Delmont" Anger, hurt, pain every thing she was feeling towards me in those words. Suddenly I know, I was going to pay for what I had done.

"Kiya…" I started but the look she gave me made me stop. Since when did Kai Hiwatari crawl on his belly and apologise? Since that person was about to tear his head off after smashing through the barriers surrounding his heart.

"what Kai?" She asked rewarding my words with an icy smile. She pulled off her shirt and began changing into the clean clothes as if trying to remind me what I have lost.

I change in silence my back to her. I feel the intense heart of her smouldering gaze upon my body. I turn to face her shirtless.

"Kiya… I know your feeling pretty pissed off at me but talk to me" I asked my voice carefully monotone .

"Kai don't presume you know me, you have no idea how I'm feeling." she said, she walked towards me swaying her hips. She ran her hand down my chest her heal bumping against my left nipple. I stifled a gasp.

" I don't see what the problem is… You played with me I play with you…" She whispered licking the shell of my ear chucking darkly as she pulled away.

"Kiya… I do love you…I said it to protect you" I said. The look on her face was mocking.

"don't lie to me you pathetic being" she snarled and pulled away she began to nibble at her meal but soon gave up. I changed and ate my meal.

**Rei's point of view. **

We were up all night building out miracle machine, we were exhausted. Our machine now worked perfectly, no kinks, now all we had to do is wait. It's all we could do. The waiting and tension was killing us. Chief worked endlessly trying to hack in to bio vaults computers. So far no break through there. Me and Taz had tried countless times to get some sleep but had failed miserably. I phoned Mr Dickinson and updated him on what was going on. He informed us he would be there with in the hour with back up. I looked at my watch 7am. I made myself some coffee and poured a glass for chief and took it to operations, which had been set up in the library. Chiefs super computer hummed, Dizzy was plugged into it, she sounded tired. Kenny looked exhausted. I handed him the coffee and he accepted gratefully. I sat beside him.

"I wish Kai was here… he'd be able to help me… or frighten me awake…" Chief mumbled.

"I know and I wish Kiya was here…she'd be keeping Moral up right now. Running around shouting about kicking ass…" I sighed messing up chiefs hair in a friendly way. Chief chucked and looked at the photo of the team. It was the night Mr Dickinson had given us our team jackets. I smiled fondly. Neil walked in even though he hadn't slept he looked great. Taz had said it was because of his training.

"any luck?" Neil asked taking a sip of his coffee. Chief shook his head sadly. "keep going Chief I know you can do it." he said patting chief on the shoulder. Suddenly some one knocked the door and we all looked up.

"Guy's you got to have a look at this!" Hillary squealed. She rushed out of the room, all three men ran after her. They got out side and saw 5 black vans and out of the black vans stepped….

**Kiya's point of View**

I watch Kai out of the corner of my eye, he say's he loves me, but I'm so hurt I can not allow him to play with my emotions like that. I love him so much but I hate him for saying those things, every word he said made a wound, a wound that will not close. I want to hug him and forgive him but I can't, he has to prove to me he still loves me. It was 10 am when there was sign of life. A group of guards stood by the open door.  
"you're coming with us" they hissed. Kai moved in front of me shielding me with his body.

"I think we'll decline your offer" I said smiling sweetly.

"you don't get to decline girl" one snapped pulling out a gun "move or we'll tranquillise you and move you ourselves"

Kai's hand searches for mine and grabs it I wrench away but he does not let go. I punch him hard and he soon lets go giving me a hurt look before going to the door. I'm close on his heals. They lead us into a large room where a large computer was the main feature of the room and there were two pods. I have no idea what's coming up but their going to have to wrestle me in that pod if that's what they are intending. Voltair turns to face us ion a big doctor evil like chair.

"Please sit" he said, a chair was rammed into the back of my leg, I had no choice but to sit. "Kiya, Kai meet Beast" he pat the machine fondly.

"In a few moments you will go in these pods, force will be used if necessary, and you will commence the game, the game is simply to survive using what ever means you must, your bit beasts are the only thing there to protect you, you die in the game, you die in life. Follow the clues, destroy your enemy and when you have finished you will be brought back to your body un-harmed. To be Bio vaults new champion and defender. "

"and what if we refuse?" I asked with the air of some one who didn't care.

"we kill you're friends in front of you, and your brother Neil and then we kill you" at this answer my nails bit into my hand. He had left us no choice, into the game we must go. I couldn't move I was frozen. Kai wrapped an arm around me protectively as the guards moved forward.

"I won't let any thing hurt you…" he whispered, I straightened up and I realized he's all I have right now.

"come on Kai, lets teach them what you get for fucking with us" I spat then did spit in Voltair's face.


	14. chapter 14: So it begins

**DUDES so sorry for keeping you waiting, I've been really busy. sorry for the short chapter, I'll up date soon ok?**

**Chapter 14 : so it begins. **

**Kai's point of View. **

I watched as they put Kiya in the pod and secured her, her face was half hidden by wires her eyes hidden by large dark glasses. I kept my face carefully blank. Then got in the pod allowing them to plug me in to the large super computer. My world is blank, an empty space, in a way it scares me more than any thing in the world ever has. I feel nothing hear nothing and see only blackness an empty void, nothingness. Then pain, sharp and immense pain, suddenly I was in a light filled….Cave? I blinked a few times and as my vision cleared I saw Kiya, She was sat on the floor holding her head  
"Kiya?" I croaked.

"Kai?" came her reply . She looked up and crawled over "you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said stretching out and standing up. "where are we?"

"in the game" Kiya said standing up and pulling me up with her. She never let go of my hand. I quickly took advantage of this and pulled her in for a mind blowing kiss. Kissing her s if I'd hadn't kissed her for a thousand years. The kiss that seemed o go on for ever ended far too quickly.

"forgive me Kiya." I asked smoothing her face. She nodded.

**Back with Rei and the team.**

**Rei's point of View. **

Out of the black van stepped The demolition boys, The white tigers, the all stars and the Majestics. I watched as Neil walked over to the Majestics.

"they got her Johnny…. Robert" Neil said. He was close to tears, exhausted by lack of sleep and emotions.

"We know, but we're going to get her back right" Oliver said jumping up and hugging his friend. I walked over to my former team. A group hug.

"thanks for coming guys…. " I whispered into the hug.  
"you wouldn't leave them there" lee said. "I've heard about this Kiya chick and she sounds alright. And Kai's not so bad."  
I chuckled. We lead the way into the house. Straight into operations, Max's mom, Emily and a few more computer genius' crowded around Dizzy typing furiously as Kenny slept with the help of a narcotic.

"so… you know Kiya?" I asked the Majestics as they observed the teams. It surprised me it was actually Johnny that spoke and in soft tones.

"Yeah you could say we know her. She's been a friend of ours for a long time, and she's the only person to have beaten all four of us. Like you she put us in our place, and occasionally checks up on us, when her sister and dad died, we offered her to become a member of the team, she declined how ever, and she lost her passion for beyblading. When we heard about what happened, We knew we would do any thing to get her back." He said before standing up and walking away.

"ignore Johnny, he's really close to Kiya, I guess you can say, she was his first love" Oliver said with a sigh.

"hey guys, wake up Kenny, we got them." Neil said plugging in a web cam. Kenny was woken up,and he took prime position, the web cam was turned on.

**Kiya's point of view.**

I walked out of the care into the bright sunlight holding Kai's hand still. A large crack in the earth stopped us from going any further to reach out bit beasts that where on the other side, suddenly a hologram of Kenny popped up, I pinched myself and he remained there blurring at the edges.

"Kenny" I asked unsure.

"Kiya, so glad we found you, we are working on getting you out, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked in rapid fire.

"we're fine, if we die here we die in the game, can you help us Kenny?" Kai asked.

"We're sending people in to help you in the game, they wont die in life if they die though, and we are sending a task force to get you out of Voltaire's clutches." Kenny said.

"Kenny can you see us and what's in front of us?" I asked looking at the black void.

"Yes" Kenny said. "there's no way around it. This is the narrowest point."

"right, is Neil there?" I asked again "if he is put him on."

Kenny nodded and I saw my brother appear.

"Neil, good to see you, Can you see this? I'm going to try a Kanji what do you think?" I said quickly. I saw the look on my brothers face and laughed.

"what? What's a Kanji?" Kai asked.

"kanji is when you climb down a hole put a blank of wood in the narrowest point walk across it and climb up the other side." Neil explained "its really risky."

"when I'm the other side I'll order Netty to come get you" I said picking up a dodgy looking piece of wood.

"I don't like this Kiya" Kai said.

"its your only option" said Neil. "I don't like it any more than you. Kiya, Mom and Fathers found out their coming over on the first flight."

"Oh great" I hissed as I began to climb down, wood tied to my back.

"I thought your father was dead" kai asked puzzled.

"He is, We are forced to call our step-dad Father, though Kiya often calls him Ted to piss him off" I heard Neil explain. As I climbed down into the darkness, where the sound of my own breathing haunted me. Suddenly a poem snuck into my head.

In the darkness

All alone

Your not coming

I should have known

In the silence

I fall

My bated breathing

The only sound at all

In my loneliness

I do dwell

I smile and face

My living hell

As I mentally recited that poem I shivered, I found a small ledge and balanced the plank of wood. Keeping my eyes fixed on the other side I began to walk. My head coming up with a new poem.

_If I shall fall_

_Will you come_

_If I should die_

_Would you cry_

_If we should live_

_What would I give_

_You spend the rest of my time_

_In your arms and part of your life. _

Silently I chided myself for being morbid, then I heard a crack, the noise echoed and I sped up as the plank began too split, I screamed and fell, I fell but a few feet my nails scratching at the wall. I managed to grip a small ledge and pull myself up.

"KIYA!" I could hear two voices calling my name, Neil's and Kai's.

"I'm ok" I called up and started climbing back up when I reached the top, I struggled, the bright light made it hard to see but I felt some thing soft and furry smooth my face and some thing pulling at my jacket. Powerful talons gripping my wrist and pulling. I blink up at my two saviours.

"Nefitiri …. Dranzer" I gasp, I remember my younger years, when I had wished and preyed Nefitiri had been real and now she was real, I struggle to my feet and hug my oldest friend. I smooth Dranzer's elegant wings. "can you go get your master?" I asked.

"Yes." came a voice that was soft and musical. She spread her magnificent wings and flew over to Kai. I felt some thing nudged the back of my legs and see Nefitiri bowing down waiting for me to mount her. I did. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I see Kai get on Dranzer and her fly over to us.

"Kai I think we better breif these two before we go any where else" I said calmly as we head for the cover of the trees.

**With the team.**

**Tala's point o view. **

"right only 5 of you can go into the game to protect them, it's the only equipment we have, the rest of you will go with Neil and Sharb, who's the five that's going to be our guardians?" Kenny asked. "I cant go I'm a guide. Who ever is in there are responsible for Kai and Kiya's lives. "

The room was quiet.

"I will go" I said standing up. I was not about to fail my captain and friend.

"I will go" Said Rei, brushing his gorgeous neko-jin hair out of his eyes. I thought at tat moment he look… no I didn't think he looked sexy nope… not one little bit.

"we will go" Max said pulling Tyson to his feet.

"that leaves one more space…." Kenny said looking around.

"I'll go" a soft voice sounded from the door. All heads turned. It was Tazzy. She had beed by the door talking with Robert.

"I may not be a beyblader any, but I'm Kiya's best friend, I play computer games all the time. I know Kiya inside and out, if any one can find her I can. If she chooses to hide, I'll seek." Tazzy said.

Johnny actually smiled. that's when I had my accidental epiphany, _I'M GAY_ I realized. Suddenly my mind was torn from my self to Neils body. He pulled off a necklace and handed it to Tazzy.

"it's Sadie's bit beast, I cant use him." Tazzy said unsure.

"you don't have your own bit beast Tazzy, and you can control him." Neil said pushing the bit chip into her hand.

Twenty minutes later five people lay on the floor plugged into the game...

**will up date soon guys, as always please review. **


	15. chapter 15: reunion of shadow and light

**_sorry it's been some time since my last update, been very busy please dont forget to drop in a review. _**

**_I do not own bey blade all i own is my Other chars and poetry and no you may not have them._**

**Chapter 15: Reunion. Shadow and Light. **

**Kai's point of View. **

As we headed for the cover of the trees the bit beast transformed into their human form. Dranzer's Fiery red hair and white flowing dress blew in the wind. I had never seen Nefitiri in human form but she insisted on being called Netty. She had long waist length Light brown hair, sleek and shiny like the fox she had been, her eyes were red and fiery like Dranzer's hair. Her skin was tanned brown. As we walked I was well aware there was some thing else in the game with us, I could see its bird shaped shadow circling us like a vulture who'd spotted a carcass. I knew who it was, I could _feel _who it was.

The shadow landed in front of us and changed, then a human form walked towards us.

**Kiya's point of View. **

I saw a boy around 17 -18 years oldwith long black hair, his bangs covering his face, tight black leather trousers with a tight red leather top with a black jacket with red flames.

"looks like we have a rock star wanna be on our hands" I said

"black Dranzer" Kai whispered his hand gripped mine as he was about to tell the bit beast to go away.

"Don't Kai, keep him with us, your in control of him, he's your bit beast, you cant deny him just don't let him take over"

Kai 'Hmmed' and watched the figure approach. Both bit beasts watched the approaching bit beast. No words were said as it was soon apparent Black Dranzer wasn't the only thing approaching, a man on some sort of beast was too.

"I wish I had my weapons" I whispered. Suddenly I founds my hands full and Netty gone a pair of fighting Sai were in my hands.

_Together_ nettys voice said in Kiyas head.

**With the 'guardians'.**

**Tazzy's point of view.**

I landed on my feet and I blinked in the sunlight. Kenny hovered in front of me and the image of Yoda was pushed into my mind. I sniggered and looked around shielding my eyes. that's when Rei fell from the sky landing on top of me.

"on a normal day, I'd love to be in this position but Hun, this really isn't the time." Tazzy said looking up at her lover. Rei leant down to kiss Tazzy but Tazzy rolled just as Tala, Max and Tyson nearly landed on top of them both.

"come on guys this really isn't the time to be rolling around on the floor" Kenny whined.

After much scrambling and yelling the guardians were on their feet. that's when a strong wind blew and Dragoon came on the scene. Tyson was awed but Dragons presence, Wolborge jumped on his master licking Tala's face. Draciel was being pet by Max and Drigger was being pet by Rei, where as I stood alone. I looked around … nothing. Then a shadow. A shadow of wings getting larger by the seconds and every one stared as the black and grey griffin with white eyes landed in front of me, I hugged it.

It hadn't changed much since I saw it last. He was still as big and beautiful as I remembered.

"wraith" I whispered petting him fondly. After a few seconds we were all set to go.

"right I've just planted a virtual back pack here, there at your feet, there's some thing that might help you through out the game, there's one for Kai and Kiya too. I slung on one back pack and mounted the griffin putting Kiya's back pack in front of me. Rei mounted Drigger, I saw max put a small green thing in his pocket then sit behind Tyson on Dragoons back. Then they went in search of Kiya. Tala and Wolborg were way out in front.

**Back with Kiya and Kai.**

**Kai's point of view. **

"how many are there?" Kiya asked, her face was cut. Kiya run a robot animal creature through.

"four and there more coming on the horizon three wolf looking creatures and a snake I think" I answered giving a quick head count.

"charge" came a familiar voice from the back of the serpent.

"Tyson!" Kiya squealed as she was yanked off her feet and onto Dragoon. Suddenly Max dropped some thing that grew into an 8 foot Draciel squashing most of the robots. Wolborg ripped the head of the robot I was fighting and Tala jumped down. He embraced me and I hugged him back. I wanted to ask how but I knew this wasn't the time. I would ask when we got back. Tala handed me a black back pack.

"I coded the back pack so it wouldn't clash with your style" Kenny said from his fuzzy cloud like monitor. I almost smiled as I slung it over my shoulder. The swords in my hand one fiery black bladed and the other white fiery bladed began to glow I dropped them and they changed into the two phoenix's.

"what's that doing here!" Max exclaimed helping Kiya onto the Kitsune kneeling in front of her. Kiya smacked Max over the head.

"listen guys, we don't have time to go into this now, Black Dranzer is part of Kai, whether we like it, or he likes it or not. He is part of this team, a powerful part. I accept him, he's my lovers Dark side." She pet Black Dranzer as he put his head on her knee. "and I love every part of Kai even if he don't. every one has a dark side… even light"

I stared at her incredulously how could she say that? Some time Kiya confused me but it became obvious to me, Kiya knew some thing I did not. I sat behind Dranzer powerful wings and smiled, I'd always wanted to fly with Dranzer and now I'd finally get to. Kiya rummaged through the back pack Tazzy had given her, her eyes seemed to avoid looked to the bit beast at Tazzy's side.

"I never blamed you for her death Kiya" said a deep male voice some the griffin, this alone caused Max to fall off Dragoon.

"I know, Wraith…" Kiya whispered putting her hair into a pony tail. I looked into her bag, weaponry…. Rope… what was Kenny thinking? I was even more surprised when Kiya started arming herself, I knew she could fight but with Weaponry? It appears my lover is a dark horse, darker than I expected.

"but you blame yourself don't you…. Looking at me hurts because I remind you of your twin, the other half of yourself." The griffin said wisely. Kiya merely nodded. "look at me Kiya, you're the only reason I'm alive and here. You are the fire, you are the light S.D was the shadow. I am your dark side S.D was your dark side. You preach about Kai accepting his dark side when you don't accept yours."

Kiya glanced at the griffin before her dimly aware of Tazzy's mutter of "so that's why he wanted me to use Wraith"

I stood there watching. I had no clue what he was on about but I had the feeling he was right. I looked over to dark Dranzer and sighed.

"this is not the time or the place wraith, right now the thing we have to worry about is getting me and Kai out of here alive. Kai take to the air with both Dranzer's and Dragoon, Max and Tyson. Tala you bring up the rear, Tazzy and Rei stay together, you'll be out ground wings, Tazzy take right, Rei you take left. I'll take point. Move out troops" Kiya said giving orders like a commander of an army. I was to stunned to argue about leadership. I did as I was told, after all Kiya seemed to know what she was doing.

Kiya did as she said and took point but I could see her lips moving, she was obviously taking to Netty, whom she was riding. The peace did not last long how ever….

**With Voltair.**

"I want them all dead! And get them two some serious competition, up the level!" Voltaire roared staring at the small scream.

"what doyou suggest we use now?" a minion said.

"send in a herd of Gun slingers and some druids and some tigers and some vultures." Voltaire suggested. The suggestion was taken as an order and complied with immediately.

**With the Guardians.**

**Kiya's point of view.**

Shadows on the horrizon and on the left to….I rummage through my back pack and pull out binoculars it took me all myself control not to faint.

"how many Kiya." Came Rei's voice at my side.

"50 maybe more…" I answer.

"should we run for it?" He asked as I moved the binoculars to the left.

"there's no where to go I think they have us surrounded…." I answered dismounting an pulling out the sai at my side.

"what are we going to do?" Rei asked. I watched Kai land.

"I'm thinking, we cant fly out. From what I could see they have birds of some sort… big birds. Their talons shine. Its weird" she looked around at saw Kenny "yo, Kenny have a look at out opponents any thing you can tell us will help, my lap tops by Kai's bed, there's a programme called Will bopper scan, I use it on virus, it scans them and breaks them down"

"I got it, you want me to reprogram it to scan your enemy and get all the info" Kenny said nodding and grinning.

"You got it my mini man" Kiya said "the pass word to access the program is Kai's ass is great" Kiya said giggling slightly.

"right on it K.D" Kenny said he spouted some orders.

"Kenny how many times do I have to tell you don't call me K.D" I snapped. The figured were growing in size and in number it seamed, we all prepared to fight. I kissed Kai softly and then I chose my space to fight bit beast and human alike readied themselves for battle.


	16. chapter 16: fading light and growing sha...

_**Sorry for the short chapter. really busy. will up date as soon as i can.**_

_**I do not own beyblade, i do how ever own my oc's and the plot line and my poem good bye. **_

**Chapter 16 : fading light and growing shadows. **

**With Neil**

Neils POV

Me and a trope of men and women including the various beyblading teams broke into Voltaire's mansion. it was easy, hide out then snatch Kiya, Kai and their bit beasts then run for it. I was getting regular updates from chief from what I could tell things were not good, while we tried to find our way to the computer room to rescue our friends the chance of them surviving were growing slim.

I could hear chiefs panicked breathing, the cries of the people in the game. I knew we had no time to loose.

**Tala's POV in the game**

FUCK what are these things every time we kill one two replace it, were fighting a loosing battle. Bullets, talons, knives, electricity. We were out numbered by many, we were all tiring. Kiya was bleeding and Kai too, they looked exhausted. I wish the fire bit bears would calm down on the heat, their roasting me! Right we're just tying them up now. In shadow and flame a double team from Netty and Wraith… good idea……

Boom….a gun shot, I turn I see the bullet heading for Kai as If in slow motion, though there was nothing slow about it. That bullet was going to kill Kai. Kiya was running towards Kai.

_She's not going to reach him in time _were my only thoughts.

Kiya and Kai collide slamming to the ground. Soo much blood…. But whose? There were gasps of horror and screams. I went charging towards the attacker planting my knife square in its brain. Then ran back to my injured friend…it didn't look good.

**With Voltaire **

**Normal POV**

"We have a fatal injury sir" the creepy computer guy announced

"I can see that….. Interesting….. Lets see what happens. Start the counter let them have a minute to say good bye….." a sadistic smile spread across his lips "who ever would have thought it…."

**Back in the game normal POV**

**good bye**

I watch as you blood runs free

I see the light behind your eyes fade

And know your about to leave

I wish I knew how to say good bye

I wish I could do some thing

Not sit and watch you die

As I watch your blood flow away

I feel my soul die with you

I will make the person whose responsible for this pay.

Kiya and Kai stared into each others eyes both wide with fear and pain, one physical one the pain of heart ache. They held each other knowing these few precious moments were the last. Kiya whispered into her lovers ear comforting him. As life slipped away with blood, last few words were shared…. Instructions then those eyes closed forever.

**_please review and tell me who you think is dead. _**


	17. Chapter 17 Spiralling out of control

**Chapter 17: Spiralling out of control. **

**Kiya's point of view. **

I saw Kai and the bullet speeding towards him, I never felt so far away from him before, throwing down my weapons I ran towards him. I felt the shock of collision as our bodys collided, pain also. I look down at him…._blood_.

"Kai…. I'm soo sorry" I whisper seeing the pain in his eyes, some thing I never wanted to see. "I never meant to fail you… I never wanted to hurt you" I rambled on, my fear drowning my pain. Every time my heart beat I was loosing Kai.

"shh…. You haven't failed me Kiya…. " Kai whispered smoothing my face. He looked down at the wound, it was bad I thought as I saw my flesh torn by the bullet. I grit my teeth as he applied pressure to the wound.

"Kai I'm afraid" I gasped "I don't want to loose you again"

"it'll be ok Kiya.." Kai whispered to me though when I looked into his eyes I knew his previous statement in was a lie. I could feel his hands shaking I could feel deaths cape creeping up my body leaving me ghostly and numb, I could barley feel Kai now. My vision was blurring at the edges.

"Kai… get revenge for me… you cant do it alone… accept who you are…. The good and the bad…" I whisper concerned for my lover. I whisper my last few instructions.

Kai's POV

"Kiya you'll be ok" I sobbed as she closed her eyes her blood covered my hand. Her body began to fall to pieces in my arms bit by bit blowing away in the wind, I felt my pain and anger rise in to a crescendo I was going to make my grandfather pay. I let out a primal scream. The earth behind me shook with pure power and anger.

Normal POV

As Kiya's body blew away and around Kai who called his bit beasts to him, Netty was disintegrating, Kira's sparking powder becoming one with her and every one watched in awe as Black Dranzer and Dranzer collided with the raw energy that Netty and Kira's body were becoming. Light so bright blinded them… flames spiralling in and around it a fiery vortex…. the heat was unbearable. The power…. So much power…. In the flames they could see a shadow. The fire died down and out stepped a figure of a woman with long black hair with red streaks one wing Blood red with the odd light red feather, the other wing White with the odd gold and yellow feathers. The golden eyes bit beast walked over to Kai.

"Master" it said with neither masculine or feminine voice.

"Destroy this place and every thing in it" Kai said his voice low and deadly and hollow. Tala knew this look, heard those words. The bit beast nodded once and lifted her hands the ground shook and the winds whipped up violently little leaves flew around colliding against Tazzy's arm with a force. Leaving a blood mark…the world was bleeding. She guessed it was computer graphics but in her heart she felt this world had taken Kiya from it so there for it should be ripped apart.

"Kai…. Make sure nothing survives…" She hissed feeling his pain.

"Kenny get us out of here before he kills us all !" Tala screamed and soon the guardians found themselves lying on their back staring at the ceiling some were crying, some of their grief was beyond words and tears.  
Tala stood up and looked around his companions.

"we still can save Kai if we move fast" There was a rush and they moved to save their friend, they failed Kiya they weren't about to loose Kai.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the long wait, ive been on holiday and such. well here it is. Kai's last choice, Kai's last fight, Kai's Pain anger and revenge.

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Flames of Pain**

**Normal point of view at bio vault**

"Sir sir, is too much power, its over loading the system she's going to blow!" Cried the young computer genius as he poked and prodded the keys to keep control of his machine. "Sir the heat is melting the system, he's going to break free"

A cold smirk appeared on Voltaire's face. "Let him…"  
"Sir He'll kill us all…"  
"No he wont… not while we've got her…."

"sir she's dead…what good will she be"

"You'll see…"

**Biovault entrance **

**Neils point of view, **

I knelt at the entrance the new that my sister was dead hit me heart. I felt my heart breaking. I felt the weight of the glock at my hip, I tapped the butt of the gun as if to remind my self it was there. Then Hoisted my sniper rifle a little higher aiming carefully then I motioned my troops forward, staying at a crouch I slipped through the open door and down the twisting corridors, we were more spread out that I liked but I would find that bastard and make him pay, Pay for killing my sister, stealing her away from us, making her feel pain, making us feel pain. Make him pay for all the people he'd twisted up and killed and tormented.

I felt a hot and sweaty hand on my shoulder. I look behind me to see Tala's serious but tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save her" Tala whispered to me. I turn to look at him, I feel the burn of tears in my eyes then the tears cool caress down my cheek. I smile and smooth his hair

"it's not your fault Tala, it's his, and he'll pay" I whispered and lead Tala down the next hall I heard a deep male voice.

"they've entered the vicinity exterminate them before they reach the boss" I growl at the bodiless voice and check my gun clicking off the safety. I turn to Tala, he's young, I don't want him to have to fight, So I grab him by the scruff and pin him on the floor and kiss him thoroughly then I throw myself though the door way with a loud war cry shooting my targets.

**Tala's Point of View**

Ok one minute of talking… next minute Kiss! If I wasn't in a state of ecstasy I would have pee'd myself in excitement. Then it was gone and so was he. I struggle to my feet and follow him, and there he was lying on his back his shoulder bleeding a man standing over him with a gun at his head. I pick up the gun close my eyes and squeeze the trigger. The sound echo's in my ears dieing into silence…did I hit him, maybe I shot him and he shot me and this is death?

"Tala… its ok… he's dead, open your eyes now." came a soft croaky voice.

"Neil?" I ask opening one eye. Neil nodded sitting up tearing his shirt and binding his wound. My heart soars and I pounce on him and kiss him thoroughly. An explosion quickly got our attention. We got up and started running towards the loud noise. Screams, heat… smoke… and Kai in the centre of it all. Kai watched at his bit beast destroyed the people who had taken part in destroying the woman who he loved.

"Kai… stop this…. They were just obeying orders" I begged, he turned to me as did his bit beast raw heat, raw power.

"Pain" came three voices. "Pain consumes us… cant make it go away…. Revenge… we promised…We promised revenge…we promised to put an end to this"

"I know your pain Kai…but this isn't the way to end this, this isn't what Kiya would have wanted…" Neil said. "you can control this…you can stop this just take control"

I searched Kai's eyes after that passionate plea from Neil.

"conflict… heart and mind…" the three voices answered.

"please Kai, we need to do this properly" Neil shouted over the raw of flames. Kai blinked.

"stop" he commanded coldly and the fires died away.

I ran to my friend to check him for wounds to find he was un hurt. Kai turned to Neil and watched as the older, more powerful man lift one of Voltaire's men and slam him into a wall.  
"where's your master and where is my sister!" Neil shouted as the man shook his head a state of bewilderment.

"the infirmary" The man croaked his air supply cut off by Neil's large powerful hand.

"this is how its going to work. I'm going to let you breath then you are going to lead us to the infirmary if you refuse I am going to shoot you in the balls and leave you here to die. Understand? Nod or shake your head" Neil said the young man nodded the best he could and Neil let his throat go but had a firm grip on his arm. The spotty young Voltair follower lead them down numerous corridors. Till they reached a white room, Kiya lay on a bed completely naked except a white sheet. Voltaire leaning over her, his hands on the pale skin of her chest. As soon as Kai's eyes landed on Kiya and his grandfather the heat of his body became to much for me and Neil to bear we had to step away.

"Finally Kai has achieved his full power… him and his bit beast have merged" Voltaire with a sadistic smile "and we had to kill his only love for him to achieve it"

"you bastard" Neil hissed but I could not think of a reply, my eyes were fixed on Kiya's face, pale and lifeless. Then some thing struck me, the soft rise and fall of the blanket.

"she's alive…?" I gasp.

"Yes she's alive, she was dead officially but we brought her back to use her to control Kai." Voltaire said rolling his eyes as if it was an obvious. He lifted a needle we went to stop him but he injected her, her eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around then jumped of the table like a wild animal crouching in the corner. She shook her head gaining control she looked to Kai.

"Kai…." She turned to Voltaire. Neil rushed over and put his shirt on there, she looked in her hand where her bit beast was. "Revenge is mine" she hissed and she jumped on Voltaire punching him in the head then Sharb entered the room helping Neil drag Kiya off Voltaire . As they went to cuff Voltaire he grabbed an exhausted Kiya a gun to her head.

"let me go or I'll kill her" then with a sadistic smirk he added "again"

Voltaire seemed impervious to the fact there were nine rifles at his head,

"if you get a clean shot….take him out" came a whispered order. I felt movement behind me and heard whispers. Neil tense and fire. Blood splattered and Voltaire Lay dead with a bullet in his head and one in his chest, Kai and Kiya lay on the ground. Kai covering Kiya protectively.

"its over …all over…" Kai was whispering but Kiya was out for the count.

I watched as Kai and Kiya left in an ambulance and Sharb made calls for every thing to be taken as evidence and the body to be kept also as evidence. Kiya was kept in the hospital for a few weeks the drug that Voltaire had given her to wake her up burnt her stored energy and she was being treated for exhaustion and many other things that I didn't quite understand. Me an Neil talked through that little kiss…well we started off talking and after watching his lip move all of… two second we had a make out session which lead to some thing else which lead to sex. Of course even if I did bottom, it was the best sex I'd ever had, I just don't tell him that.

3 months later.

Kiya came home after 6 weeks in hospital, she refused to stay there any longer, not surprisingly Kiya and Kai slept in her house while the rest of the group ( Neil included) slept in Kai's house. Lets just say they were happy for some alone time. as for me and Neil, My koi…sex is still good… were all on about settling down. We're still bey blading, as much as I hate to admit it, Kai and Kiya's team kick ass. And they are still deeply in love. Max and Tyson have been dating, Rei and Tazzy have been caught trying out all the rooms…. And their beds if you know what I mean.

So there it is for you,

Our happy ending. ….. Or is it.


End file.
